Playtime Is Over
by theshadowreader123
Summary: Nobody had expected that something like this would've happened to any of them, especially Pablo. Now, all bruised up, bandaged, and mentally damaged. Pablo now has to try and combat these demons, by bringing the monster who attacked them to justice. Make sure to Rate this story and Review. Hope you all enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

The soft glow of the white floresent lightbulbs that hung across the ceiling provided a cool color form around the blank, empty, and grey concrete walls of the interigation room. Little to no sound was present with the sole exception of buzzing noise coming from the lightbulbs. The area itself was just as empty as ever, only a few chairs and a table where in the middle of the room. Despite being devoid of any kind of proper furnature of any sort, their was one small blue penguin, by the name of Pablo, who sat in one of the chairs with a blank expression on his face. His entire body was almost covered in bandages, bruises, and an eyepatch was covering one of his eyes. As he continued to sit quietly in his chair, the sound of the interigation room's door opening practically woke him up from his trance that he was in.

"Good morning Pablo." A well dressed police officer said as he entered the room with a female detective.

Pablo only nodded slightly before looking back down at the table.

"Did you sleep well last night?" The female detective, a bright orange fox with blue eyes and painted pink claws asked

"No..." Pablo muttered under his breath

"I see Pablo." The female detective grabbed a small pen and notebook out of her pocket and began jotting down notes.

"Well do you remember who I am?" The detective asked

Pablo looked back up at the detective and then back at the cop, who had bright smiles on their faces, and tried to remember. However, he had only met her once so he had a rather hard time remembering her name.

"Ummm. I don't think so...I'm sorry." Pablo said as he lowered his head in shame

"It's okay Pablo, I understand that it takes a while to remember names. Plus with all thoes wounds on you, I don't think remembering names is too far up on your list." The detective answered

"My name is Detective Maria Pablo, and over there is my partner Officer David. Now, before we start with the umm...the interview would you like to go somewhere more comfortable Pablo? We only needed you in here so that we could run a few more test and scans in the lab."

Pablo looked up at the detective smiling down at him and shuffled a bit into his seat. He certianly wasn't very comfortable being in a dark cold room, and the stiffness of the metal chair he was sitting on certianly didn't help he gave a small nod in approval before being escorted by the flipper to a much larger room down the hall of the police station. As they entered into the room, Pablo saw that it was certianly better than what he had expected it to be. The room itself was painted a bright blue and pink pattern across the walls, large pictures of various rides and cartoon characters where lined up in small rows (about three for each wall). Their where multiple toys scattered thoughout the room with a large toy chest practically overflowing of various toys and games for children of all ages, however one thing was for sure to Pablo, he was much to old for most of those things. In the middle of the room, there was a sofa surrounded by three rocking chairs and a large wooden table in the middle of it all. Needless to say, it was a very well made room, alot nicer than that blank, gray, and lifeless interigation room that he had been earlier.

Detective Maria grabbed a hold of Pablo's flipper and led him to one of the rocking chairs and sat him down gently, as to not cause the already injured avian any more kind of pain than he already was. Once they where both settled down, the detective immediatly pulled out a recorder from her pants pocket and turned it on.

"May 24th, 2013. Time 2:20p.m Eastern Standered Time. Subject Interviewed: Pablo." The detective spoke into the microphone part of the recorder

Pablo looked at the recorder with a hint of confusion on his face. Detective Maria immediatly noticed this and said to the young blue penguin.

"Oh you don't have to worry Pablo, this is just for our interview that's all."

"Oh okay, but..." Pablo began but stopped halfway through

"What is it sweetie?" Detective Maria asked concerned

"Well...is that going to help find the guy who...who.." Pablo's eyes began to tear up as he started to sniffle "Killed my freinds?"

"Yes Pablo." Detective Maria said with a warm smile "It will help us get the evidence for what we need to catch the person who hurt you and your friends. All I ask of you Pablo is to be honest with me and leave nothing out, okay?"

Pablo sniffled once again, but was soon handed a box of tissues to wipe his eyes with and blow his beak. After doing that, he smiled and nodded a 'yes' before carefully lying back on the rocking chair.

"Good Pablo. Thank you for letting me do this by the way. Your very brave for doing this." Detective Martha said

"Your welcome." Pablo said smiling back

"Okay, so Pablo. I want you to start from the beginning of when all of this happened." The detective said as she placed the recorder on the table and pulled out the same notepad and pen from her pants pocket.

Pablo took in a deep breath and then exhailed. And then he began to recolect his thoughts.

"Well, it started about a week back and me and my friends had just finished with the final day of school."

(Flashback)

The sound of the school bell ringing for the final time, rung throughout the halls of the elementery school like water on a beach. Normally this sound would just be yet another "time to go home" kind of deal, however, this time it sounded like mutliple Angels singing angelic hymns at the gates of heaven. Almost immediatly after the bell, every single child from kidergarden to eighth grade all let out a joyful "Yay!" countless peices of papers, pencils, erasers, and other school related items flew into the air like confettee. However in one classroom, 's room to be percise, the excitement for the now upcoming summer vacation could be heard over all of the other students in the whole school.

"Now children, you all have a wonderful summer vacation! I'll hopefully see you all again in a few months." said as she opened up the door for the students

Almost within an instant, the enitre crowd of children practically ran out of the room like a stampead of water , almost the entire crowd. Once the dust cloud, that is the children, finally cleared. Mrs. Park noticed that only two of her students where still in the classroom; Pablo and Tyrone. They where both getting everything that the two of them needed and leaving everything else behind in a neat pile.

"Well Pablo, you ready to go?" Tyrone said as he zipped up his backpack

"Oh you bet I am!" Pablo responded back

"You still coming to our camping trip tommorow right?" Tyrone asked

"Of course I am Tyrone. I wouldn't miss it for the whole world!" Pablo said with a very high dose of wimzy

"Awesome! Alright, now that we're all packed up, let's get out of here." Tyrone said running towards the door

"I beat you too it!" Pablo said running after him

The two of them continued to run towards the door, however not before they thanked for teaching them.

"Oh your quite welcome you two. You both have a great summer vacation." said as she ruffled the fur/feathers on both of their heads.

With that all said and done, the two of them both walked out of the room and into the still crowded hallways. They both desperatly tried to get themselves through the crowd of screaming and laughing kids, however any attempts to try and get themselves even remotely close to the double doors failed myserably.

"Ughh. How are we going to get through this crowd?!" Pablo said concerned

"Well. I guess we could try and..."

"Hey guys wait up!"

Tyrone was immediatly interupted by a voice calling out to them. Neither Pablo nor Tyrone could see who had called out to them, but they definently reconized the voice.

"Guys, where are you?" Another voice called out

"Uniqua is that you?" Pablo called out through the sound of screaming kids and teatchers.

"Yeah it's me." Uniqua replied loudly "Hang on a moment."

Not very long after that, the crowd had finally died down to a point where everything had finally grown quiet. Both Pablo and Tyrone looked up from the spots they had been trapped in, and saw Austin and Uniqua walking over towards them.

"Hey guys." Austin said as he adjusted his backpack

"Hey Austin." both Tyrone and Pablo said in unison

"So, you guys ready for Summer Vacation!" Uniqua asked in a cheerful tone

"You bet we are!" Pablo said excitedly

"I see that you two tried to beat the crowd?" Austin said as he pointed over towards the now diminishing crowd of children getting on their respective buses.

"Yeah, let me tell you. Never going to do that again." Tyrone said wiping some sweat off of his brow

Austin chuckled a bit.

"Well if there's one thing I know about this school. It's that you shouldn't try and beat the crowd...at all. If you do, then you might get crushed to death." Austin said as he walked up to Pablo and picked him his feet.

"Thanks Austin." Pablo said

"No Problem." Austin replied back

Once Tyrone was back up on his feet, all four of the Backyardigans started making their way towards the set of double doors to get onto the bus. However, Pablo stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at the other three and asked.

"Uhh. Guys, where's Tasha?" Pablo asked

"Yeah, good question. Where is she?" Tyrone asked

"Well last time I saw her, she was still in class getting everything in her back pack." Austin said scratching his chin

"Oh for goodness sake! Hang on you guys I'm coming!" Tasha called out as she ran down the hall at a breakneck speed

"Hey Tasha, glad to see that your not going to be missing the bus today." Uniqua said

"Yeah...I...oh my gosh" Tasha said trying to catch her breath.

"You okay Tasha?" Pablo asked

"Yeah..I'm good. Anyway, we're all still going to the camping trip tommorow right?" Tasha asked

"Of course we're still going." Pablo said as he and the others made their way onto the bus.

"Great, because I've already have my stuff ready for tommorow." Tasha said in a matter of fact way.

"Why am I not suprised?" Tyrone whispered to to Uniqua, who in turn started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Tasha asked in a slightly annoyed way

"Oh nothing." Tyrone and Uniqua said in unison before bursting out laughing

(end of flashback)

"You seem to have a very close relationship with your friends Pablo." Detective Maria said with a small smile

"Oh you bet we were close." Pablo began "We've all been friends since we we were fact, our parents went to college together back in the eighties and we're best friends with each other. Heck, from what my mom told me, they even had their own soroity group together. I forgot what it was called though..."

For the first time in a few days, a smile formed onto the young penguin's beak. Not a half smile, nor a forced one, but an actual genuine smile. Detective Maria herself felt a great sence of warmth when she saw Pablo smile, but she knew that she had continue with the interview.

"So Pablo, how did you by any chance have any kind of feelings towards one of your friends?"

Pablo blushed a bit, before beginning to start fiddling with his flippers.

"Well..." Pablo said, still blushing

"It's okay Pablo, you don't have to answer it if you don't want too. But you don't have to worry about any judgement or anything eaither." Detective Maria said

"I do have, or rather did have, a crush on Austin at the time." Pablo said softly

"Did he know about your feelings towards him?" Maria asked

"Yeah, he did. He actually felt the same way about me. He was just too shy to say anything about it." Pablo admitted

"I see, now Pablo, i'd like to ask you, could you tell me a bit more about your friends?"

"Sure." Pablo said "Which one do you want me to talk about first?"

"How about we start with Austin then we can work down the line." Maria said

"Okay. Well, Austin for one is a very a shy kangaroo, especially when he first met all of us a few years back. Which I guess was understandable at the time since he was only four when we first met. Eventually he got more and more comfortable with us as the months went on, but I took some time to have him come out and play with us. In fact there was even a time where he didn't come out of his house for at least a couple of weeks because he was that shy. Of course, after about a year or so, he started hanging out with us alot more. He still had his shy moments, but they where very rare. Now, another to thing to know about him, is that he is very smart. In fact it wouldn't have suprised me if he was a genius. The first time we all met, we found out that Austin, despite being only four years old at the time, was already in first grade. While most of us, minus Tyrone and Tasha, we're still in kindergarden."

"What grade was he in now?" Maria asked

"He was already in eighth grade! And he's only eight! By the end of summer he'd already be in high school."

"What else did he do?" Maria asked once more

"Not only was Austin very smart, but he was also very talented too! He even made a fully funcual robot that never breaks. It even talks to you like an actual person would. Despite all of his smarts though, he was a very humble person (which also goes hand to hand with his shyness). Never once did he ever brag or shove his grades in our faces. In fact, he actually wanted to help anyone (including us) with anything regarding school work. He even helped me get my math grade up to an A+, and I stink at math."

The two of them giggled a bit

"I was never good at math eaither Pablo." Maria said still chuckling

" Now, despite all of that, he wasn't perfect. To put it bluntly, he had a lot of issues with himself. For one, he was a very depressed person. There where many days that he would be down in the dumps for some reason. He also pushed himself too far at times, almost to a point where he would loose sleep because of it. There are more, but I can't really remember what they were."

"Okay, so tell me about your other friends." Maria asked kindly

"Well, Tasha was a bit of a brat and a snob for quite some time, thankfully she managed to get herself away from the bad habit." Pablo said

"How is that?" Maria asked

"Well, one day after we were all done playing, she started to complain about something that honestly I can't even remember. Well, to make a long story short, she made Austin cry and it was not pleasent to see at all. When Austin cries, it's honestly one of the hardest things to look at. He's not loud eaither, he just has this face that looked so...heartbroken. Let me tell you one thing, we told her off right then and there. She thankfully got the message and ever since then, she's been a better person."

"Interesting Pablo, now are their any good qualities to your friend Tasha?" Maria asked

"She is really good at fashon, thats one thing. She also very blunt at times with the truth,and doesn't sugar coat it like most people. Sure it hurts sometimes, but it's tough love. Not only is she blunt, but she's actually very athletic as well. She can even lift an entire 100lb. wieight with just one hand. That's how good she is at it. She also knows how to deal with bullies as well. I once had a bully take all of my money from me, and once Tasha found out about it...whoo. She beat the crud out of that guy.

"She seems like a very good friend to you Pablo."

"She is. It took some time, but she's changed for the better." Pablo said

"I'm glad she did Pablo." Maria said jotting down a few more notes on her paper

"Now Tyrone and Uniqua are by far the most mature out of all of us, no joke about that. While Austin is very smart, and Tasha is very protective, their both still kids (as are all of us). However Tyrone is the oldest out of all off us. He's actually thirteen years old shockingly enough. He's problaby the most cool headed person I know. He rarely gets angry, except if we're playing a role and he has to be angry, he's also very laidback and relaxed as well. Nothing really seems to bother him in any way. However, his laidbackness can be a bit of an issue at times. Especially if something is bothering us and we need someone to talk to. Now, don't get me wrong, he is very caring, but at the same time he takes a bit longer to react to some things. Uniqua, on the other hand, is not only very mature, but is also a great person to talk to when things go bad. She's very upbeat, happy most of the time, and honestly wants nothing more than for us to be cheery and bright all the time. Even when we get in fights, she's still finds a way to make everything better."

"You have a very wonderful set of friends Pablo. I'm sure that your a very good friend as well to them."

Pablo giggled a bit, and then gave another smile.

"Thanks. I really needed that." Pablo said happily

"Your welcome Pablo. Now...I need to ask you about what happened at the camping trip you and your friends went on."

Detective Maria's voice took on a more serious, yet saddend, tone once more. Pablo's smile that had once illuminated his face with joy and happiness, now fell once again into a deep frown.

"Right..."Pablo began "Well, the next day after School had ended for the summer, me and my friends had everything packed and ready to go."

(Flashback)

"Alright you guys, you ready to go!?" Pablo said practically hopping up and down on the floor of his house in excitement.

"I am." Tasha said holding up her red and yellow backpack

"Same here." Austin said filling his water bottle up with a sports drink powder and water.

"All set." Uniqua said putting on a pair of boots

"Just gotta pack my flashlight and then I'm ready." Tyrone said looking for a flashlight.

"Awesome!" Pablo said as he opened up the front door

"Quick question Pablo. How come our parents aren't coming with us?" Tyrone asked

"Well we're not going to be that far away from the houses, plus if we need them we can just call them on my cell phone." Pablo says as he holds up a cellphone in his flipper.

"When did you get that phone?" Tyrone asked

"About a month ago. Just didn't say anything because I honestly don't use it that much." Pablo responded back

Once the conversation had ended, all of the Backyardigans made their way across the street and into the forested area. About fifteen minutes into the hike, Pablo saw a large clearing surrounded by trees of mutliple kinds; oak trees for climbing on, birch trees, and even an apple tree of all things. Next to the trees was a small chrystal clear lake near it that reflected the beautifle sunlight of the afternoon.

"Hey guys, I think I found the spot." Pablo exclamed

The others looked towards the spot and their jaws dropped at the rather magnificent view of the camp site.

"Wow Pablo, this is...incredieble." Tasha said as she placed her bag down onto the ground.

"I've gotta admit, it does look rather nice." Austin said as he walked towards the middle of the grassy space

"Well Pablo I have to admit, you did a very good job picking out a spot for the camping trip." Tyrone said

"I agree." Uniqua said

"So, who's gonna help me with the tent?" Pablo said pulling a large tent cover with mutliple black poles.

(End of Flashback)

"So Pablo, what did you all do during your camping trip?" Detective Maria asked

"The usual kind of stuff that people do during camping trips. Start a campfire, roast marshmellows, the usual things." Pablo said

"Pablo, may I ask, during that time you all where playing around in the forest, did any of you see anything that might have been suspicous or anything?" Maria asked with a hint of concern on her face

Pablo thought about it for moment, scratching the part of his head that hadn't been bandaged up, which wasn't much, but still.

"Now that you mentioned it, I don't remember me or my friends seeing anything out of the ordinary. I think the most we may have seen or heard was a shadow or two. But nothing else after that." Pablo said

"Well okay, that's good." The Detective said "But if your ready Pablo, could you talk about what happened that led you and your friends to..you know."

Pablo took a deep breath, and began to shake as the thoughts of that horrible night that he went through his head.

"Okay..." Pablo began " It started after we had all woken up."

(Flashback)

The first few golden rays of the sunshine crept through the small opening of the zipper that wouldn't close. The rays of light landed itself onto Pablo's face as he groaned and started to awaken from slumber.

"Uhhh...What time is it?" Pablo said as he looked at his watch on his writst

8:45 am the clock grunted once more and tried to sit himself up, but he found that almost impossible due to the fact that Austin was cuddled up next to him, still asleep. The young blue avian smiled and gave the purple kangaroo a small kiss on his nose. Austin, as a reaction to the kiss, slowly opened up his eyes and saw Pablo smiling down next to him.

"Goodmoring Pablo." Austin said

"Goodmorning Sleeping Beauty." Pablo said

The two embraced each other, as the others soon started to wake up themselves.

"Well goodmorning you two." Uniqua said stretching her arms out

Tyrone and Tasha both got up as well, and once the "good mornings" where all settled with, everyone got themselves all cleaned up and ready for the day. Once everyone was ready, Tasha's stomach started growling.

"I can tell that your hungry arn't you?" Pablo said

"Yup, honestly I think we're all a bit hungry ourselves." Tasha said patting her tummy

"Well, normally I'd get out some granola bars for us to eat, but since the fire is still burning how about we have some smores for breakfast?" Pablo said

"That sounds awesome!" Tyrone said

"Honestly we could use the energy." Uniqua said

"I'm fine with that." Austin said

"Alright great. I'll go get the marshmellows and chocolate." Pablo said walking down towards the back of the tent.

Upon getting behind the tent area, Pablo reached over to a small cooler where the marshmellows, chocolate, and gramcrackers where kept. Opening the cooler lid, Pablo went to grab the marshmellows first, however he noticed that the bag contiaining the white confectonaries was completly opened up.

"Huh, that's weird. I thought I closed it last night?" Pablo said to himself "Ah, I guess I might not have closed it all the way last night and the bag just unravled by itself."

Pablo then grabbed the bag with the marshmellows, the chocolate bars, and the gram crackers from the cooler and slid it shut with his foot.

"Hey guys, I got the stuff. How's the fire looking?" Pablo yelled out

"It's doing fine Pablo, I just put some more wood onto the fire, so we should be fine." Tasha yelled back

"Okay, thanks." Pablo called back

After making his way towards the fire, Pablo set the items down onto the ground and had everyone hand him their sticks to cook the marshmellows with. One by one, Pablo placed each marshmellow onto the sticks and handed it to everyone to enjoy. Once the marshmellows where finished, everyone crafted their breakfast smores together and chowed down. However, as everyone was eating, Tasha's face had a look of confusion on it.

"What's wrong Tasha? You need another marshmellow?" Pablo asked

"No..it's not that. For some reason this marshmellow taste funny." Tasha said as she looked down at the chocolately mess that was her half eaten smore.

"Really..how?" Austin asked

"Well, for one it taste a bit stale, and two it has this really overpowering powdery taste." Tasha said

"Now that you mentioned it Tasha, my marshmellow does taste a bit powedery." Tyrone said

"So is mine." Austin said

"Mine too." Uniqua responded

"How about you Pablo?" Uniqua asked

"Actually...it does taste odd." Pablo said

"I wonder why these marshmellows taste so weird?" Austin asked

"Well I guess that might be from the marshmellows being opened all night long...which is my fault by the way..sorry." Pablo said sheepishly

"Oh, well that's fine then. What's a little powder on a marshmellow anyway?" Tasha said as she devoured the rest of smore.

The other agreed and then proceeded to finish off their marshmellows one by one. By that time, the entire bag had already been devoured.

"Oh man I'm stuffed!" Tasha said

"Yeah, that was best breakfast I'd ever eaten!" Austin said patting his tummy

"Yeah, it was g.." Uniqua said, however her comment was inturrupted by her falling to the ground unconcious.

"Oh my gosh Uniqua are you alrig.." Austin himself also was inturrupted by him falling unconcious onto the ground.

Soon everyone else was dropping like files. Pablo himself being the final one to sucumb to unconciousness.

(End of Flashback)

"That was the last thing that I remembered before I passed out." Pablo said as he fiddled with his propeller hat

"Your doing very well Pablo. Now a few questions. Do you belelive that the marshmellows had been tampered with something." Maria asked

"Most likely, although I don't know what it was..." Pablo said

"It most likely was a seditive of some sort, ground up into a fine powder and put into your bag of marshmellows." Maria said

"Oh." Pablo responded

"You said that you and your friends ate the whole contents of the bag am I correct?" Maria asked

"Yes mam, their really wern't that many left. Perhaps about ten in total." Pablo said

"Alrighty, it's a good thing you didn't eat too many of them. Otherwise you would have overdosed on sleeping pills." Maria said as a matter of factly

"After what happened to me and my friends...I wish that happend.." Pablo said with a deep frown on his face.

Maria frowned. She knew that this was eating Pablo up, but she knew that she had to press on.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you to talk about Pablo, but I need you to tell me everything that happened in the cabin when you and your friends were in there." Maria said

Pablo nodded his head, and then started.

"When I finally woke up, I couldn't see anything."

(Flashback)

Pitch blackness. That was the only thing that Pablo could see, however his hearing certially hadn't been muffled, as he heard the sounds of groaning and small wimpers coming from all around him. He couldn't tell where he was, but he did know that he was sitting down on a chair of some sort. He tried to remove the object that was blocking his vision, however he quickly found out that both of his flippers had been tied down by leather straps. After finding this out, Pablo began to panic along with all of the others, he tried to speak as well, however a ball gag was tied directly around his mouth to prevent him from calling out. Panic slowly began to take over the young penguin as he began to thrash about in the chair. However, this lasted for but a minute before the sound of door opening and closing caused everyone in the room to fall silent.

"Up already?" A deep gurgled voice called out.

"Huh, I thought you all would've still been asleep by the time I got back, but I guess not. All well, just gives me more time to have some fun." the mysterious voice said

Pablo could here the man making his way towards him, judging by the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. As the man got closer towards Pablo, the man let out a wet burp that (had not the bag been over his face) would've made the blue avian gag in responce. Within an instant, the black bag that had covered the penguin's face was removed with a swift motion. Now, the cabin itself wasn't really that bright (in fact it was very dim) but even still. It took Pablo a bit for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light. However, once it had finally cleared, he was met with a horrifying face that nearly made him wet himself. There in front of him was the man. He looked to be about six and half feet tall, he was a very obease man, although not to the point of extream obesity, he was wearing a pair of black heavy combat boots, he was dressed in a stained white collared shirt and black leather looking pants, his hands (or hooves) where covered with black gloves for meat preporation. However, the worst of it all, was the mans face. Pablo couldn't tell what kind of species the man in front of him was. He certianly wasn't a moose or a kangaroo, due to the lack of fur on him. His facal features where also heavely deformed, or in this case mutilated to some extent. His lips were chaptted and cracking with dried blood caked around it, his gums where black and swollen with small pockets of pus and blood popping every time the man moved his jaw. His teeth, although few, with most seemingly of his teeth rotten to the nerve, where grotescly crooked and sharp. His eyes where dull and empty, with no form of color to speak of, and even the way his eyes where positioned on his face was defenently not normal. The rest of his face looked almost like a rotting corpse. Even if Pablo could scream, he knew for a fact that it would only spell out trouble if he did.

After some time, the man walked away from Pablo with a rotted toothy grin on his face. This gave Pablo some time to examine the area more easily. The place that they where in looked like an old delapitated cabin, not too big , but at the same time not too small eaither. The entire place smelled of death, with a heavy stentch of blood in the mix of it all. The living room and kitchen where connected together. The living room area had the usual furnature and such (although covered in mold, rotting away, or even torn to shreds). The kitchen however was absolutely filthy. The sink was filled to the brim with dishes covered in rotten food, with stagnit water flowing out of the sink and landing onto the floor with small plops. The floor of the kitchen was covered in various stains of all sorts, so much to the point that it was hard to even tell what they even where. Two small lightbulbs that hung in the kitchen area illuminated a small part of the kitchen area, but not a whole lot. It was still rather dark in the cabin.

"I see it's too dark in here, let me go and turn on the rest of the lights. The deformed pig-like madman walked back into a door that apperently he had walked out of earlier. Within a few seconds, the entire room was illuminated with a bright light, which nearly blinded Pablo at such brightness, but like before his eyes adjusted to the light, and what he saw made his eyes widen with fear.

All of his friends where all on various devices. Tasha was near another door in the kitchen (most likely a bathroom) tied down on a table like a medival toruture device, the rack for example. Austin was in between both doors in the kitchen, his hands where tied together from the ceiling, and he was suspended at least a few feet into the air by his arms, plus he was blindfolded as well. Tyrone was sitting across from him in a chair that was similar to the one he was sitting in, although instead of straps, there was barbed wire wrapped tightly around his wrist and arm, he seemed to be loosing a lot of blood as his face was practically pale as snow and Uniqua was tied down to the wall by the useage of various straps and wires wrapped around her hands and feet. Pablo tried to yell out for help, but of course with the ball gag in his beak, nothing would come out. Everyone's faces, with the exception of Tyrone that is, looked scared and at the same time confused. The pig man walked through the door once more carring a tool box in one hand and large hunting knife in the other.

"W...wha..what are you doing with thoes tools..?" Tasha asked, her eyes widening as the man opened up the tool box with a few clicks.

"Fun stuff." The man said in a sick perverted way

Tasha, in a fit of anger and rage, yelled out at the man.

"You better let us go right now! I swear if you touch me or my friends I'll beat the living tar out of you! You hear me! My dad is a cop, and he'll have your but arrested and thrown in jail in an instant!"

While she continuing to yell out various calls and insults to him, the man's expression changed from sadistic glee to a hateful rage in almost an instand. The man shook and spasmed as his face contorted to one of pure hatred and wrath. The others, Pablo and Uniqua, noticed this as well and practically begged Tasha to shut her mouth, but she ignored them and continued on yelling, this time her tone getting more and more vulgur.

"I swear to god if you don't let us go you fucking perverted freak, I'll personally bash my face into your."

Tasha's ranting was soon inturupted with the man turning to the yellow hippo, eyes red and angry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP THE ANNOYING PEICE OF SHIT!" The man screamed

Almost in an instant, the man lundged at Tasha and grabbed her lower jaw with both of his greasy gloved hands and began yanking it. Tasha screamed as the man yanked harder and harder on the younger child's jaw. Pain coursed througout her body as the man yanked hard on her jaw, causing it to be completly unhinged from her skull, only connected by flesh. Tasha continued to scream in agony and pain as the others looked on in sheer terror. Finally, the man (with one heavy yank) tore the skin muscle clean off of the hinges of her jaw and tore the jaw from her head. Tasha was now in hysterics as she attempted to scream, blood pouring out of her now missing jaw like a fountian. The screaming soon was reduced to gurggling as the blood went into her throat. Within minutes of violent shaking, coughing, and girggling. Her whole body went still, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She had drowned in her own blood. The man just smirked, and clasped then dislocated jaw bone tightly in his now bloodied hand.

"Glad that bitch was taken care of, I always hated her." The man scowled

Everyone, at this point, had gone silent. Not a single word was said. Pablo was in complete and utter shock at what had just happend in front of him. Tears wealed up in his eyes as he stared intently at the jaw in the fat fuck's hand.

"This isn't happening..." Pablo thought to himself

"Now...where were we?" The fat pig said, his perverted smirk returning to his now blood soaked face

The pig man turned his attention towards Uniqua, who in turn began to cower and cry at the wreached site of his blood soaked face. The man gave a rotted toothy smile at the pink ladybug before him, before turning towards his tool box and pulling out a large spray bottle filled with a green liquid.

"You know..Uniqua. Never did really get what you actually are? I always thought you where a alien of some sort, but now you look more like a bug."

The man's smile dropped to a frown as he held up the spray bottle towards Uniqua's face.

"And I hate bugs."

With that said, the pig began spraying the liquid onto Uniqua's face, she screamed a high pitch scream as parts of her face began to melt like cheese in a microwave. The man continued to spray her untill her face was nothing more than chunks of melted flesh and exposed skull. Despite all of that trauma she was going through, she was still breathing. The pig noticed this, and tossed the bloody jaw up into the air and caught it with one catch. Then, he took the jaw and jammed it deep into her left eye socket which penetrated her brain causing instant death.

The pig looked at his handywork, and laughed a sick manical laugh. Pablo, at this point, was trying desperatly to get the gag off of his beak so that he try and cry out for help. It was working, however, not as fast as he wanted it to go out. The pig man, who now already stopped laughing at this point, then walked over to the now unmoving moose Tyrone. The pig man looked closely at Tyrone, and then scoffed at bit.

"Damn it! I knew I had thoes wires tied to tightly. Fuck.." The pig swore

"Well he's fucking dead." The pig said kicking the chair with Tyrone towards the side "Although I still have some use for him."

The pig then walked back over towards the tool box that he had brought out and pulled out a small bone saw. He then went over to where Tyrone's body was at, and began sawing off Tyrone's horns one by one. The sound of metal against bone made Pablo wanna throw up. To try and get his attention away from the carnage happening in front of him, he looked over at Austin. He didn't look any better than he did, the only difference was the amount of pain that the poor kangaroo must have been going through having to be hung up in a position like that. He was honestly suprised that Austin hadn't started screaming in pain yet. Then again, his arms at this point must have been numb as all hell. The only good thing that Austin had, compaired to him, was the fact that he couldn't see anything. He didn't see all the terrible carnage and violence that had transpired only a short while back. While thinking these things, Pablo was immediatly snapped back into reality by a wet squishy sound fallowed by a small thump. He knew for an absolute fact that he didn't want to see what it was that made that thump, however his body wasn't listening to his mind. His head slowly turned itself towards the source of the thump, only to be met with the hornless, skinned, and severed head of his once best friend Tyrone. Pablo fought the urge to vomit, because he knew that if he puked now he'd most likely drown in his own vomit. So he just closed his eyes and quietly wept for his now dead friend, but at least his death wasn't full of pain and mysery like the other two had been.

The pig looked down at the now two bloody antlers in his hands, and made his way over towards his tool box and got out tube of extra strength glue and a small wooden mount. He then started putting glue on the meaty chucks of flesh that still hung from the antlers base. With as much precission as possible, he placed the glue covered antlers on the mount, one by compleated, he walked over towards his door and hung the mantle on the middle of it with a nail and thread.

"Now doesn't that look nice." The fat pig said joyfully as he laughed a hearty, yet foul, laugh.

Pablo lowered his head as far as it could be lowered and attempted to try and pry the ball gag away from his beak, he was partially successful in loseing it a little, but it still needed a bit more force to break the clasp behind it.

After his laugh, the fat pig took in a deep breath and pulled out a hunting knife from his back pocket and started walking slowly towards Austin. Pablo noticed this immediatly and started to panic. In a desperate attempt to try and get rid of the gag in his beak, Pablo began closing his beak, which in turn made the gag slip and after some time, the clasp snapped off, and the gag fell to the floor with a soft thud. Quickly twisting his head around, Pablo saw that the pig was ready to jab the knife deep into Austin's neck.

"No!" Pablo screamed

The pig stopped dead in his tracks, as he slowly lowered the blade down to his side. He slowly turned to the now sobbing penguin with a rather confused yet agitated look on his face. He placed the knife down onto the table that had the freshly killed Tasha still on it.

"Why should I?" The pig said glaring at the penguin

Pablo only continued to sob as he tried to spit out some kind of words to try and prevent the death of his best friend/mate. However, despite his attempts, the only thing that would come out was garbled sobs and the occassional hiccup. The pig looked at the penguin and then back at the purple kangaroo, who was also sobbing through his blindfold. This agitated him more than anything, so he marched over to Pablo and punched him straight in his eye. Pablo only whimpered as he slowly lifted his head up to reveal his right eye had been quickly swollen shut with a trickle of blood mixed with tears pouring down his face.

"You better stop your fucking crying right now, and answer my damn question." The pig said gritting his rotten teeth in rage " Why should I spare him?"

"I...I.. him.." that was the only thing Pablo could say before bursting into tears once again.

The fat monstrocity of a pig looked down at Pablo with a slightly suprised look on his face for a split second. Then he erupted with a deep and sadistic laugh that rang througout the entire cabin area.

"So that's why you don't want me to kill him? Because he's your little boyfriend?" The pig said spitting into Pablo's face

"I always knew your where a little sissy boy, a fucking faggot!" The pig spat once more

Pablo only shook harder and cried faster at the tone of voice the monster of an animal was using, but at the same time praying that this fat fuck would actually spare his best friend. The pig cocked his head a bit at Pablo, and then slowly smirked

"Okay. I'll let your little boyfriend live." the pigman said

"Thank you, thank you..please just..." Pablo was cut off with another punch in the face

"I didn't finish you fucking faggot!" The pig sneered "I'll let him live, but you have to do something for me."

Pablo looked up at the pig, who now had a large toothy grin plastered on his face.

"W..w..what." Pablo said shaking in fear

" I've been in this cabin for almost five years now, and like everyone else in the world I need a release, you see. I've been hungry for some fun for quite some time, and..."

The pig began rubbing his fingers into Pablo's feathers on his belly.

"Your gonna help me with that."

Pablo didn't need to be told twice on what that sick bastard wanted to do to him, but before he could say anything, the pig wrapped the ball gag back into Pablo's beak. Then he got up and walked over towards Austin, and with the knife that he had previously, he cut the blindfold off of Austin's eyes. Austin blinked rapidly, not being used to the bright light, before his eyes adjusted and went wide at the carnage and gore that was around him. The pig smirked and walked back up to Pablo.

"Now here's how it's gonna go out. Your just gonna be quite and do exactly as I say, no questions asked. If you be a good boy, I'll never hurt your little freind over there I swear it. Got it."

Pablo nodded, as tears and blood poured out of his bad eye while regular tears flowed down the other. The pig man than shot a glare at Austin, and said firmly.

"You are going to watch this all the way through. And if you so much as close your eyes for even a minute, I swear I'll slit his throught and have you skull fuck him. Got it!"

Austin nodded as well.

"Good, now let's begin."

(Flashback ends)

"He started to kiss me first and rub his hands all over me." Pablo stopped himself, he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Pablo sweetie, do you need me to get you trash can?" Maria asked concered

"Please." Pablo said, barely able to contain himself

Maria then ran over to where the water cooler was and grabbed the trash can sitting next to it, and quickly ran to Pablo and placed it into his flippers. He started to puke small amounts at first, but gradually it became more and more. He sobbed and screamed as the thoughts of what the pig did to him kept flashing into his head at a rapid pace. By the end of it all, Pablo was reduced to a sobbing, broken mess. There was no way in hell he was going to want to talk about anything else more, at least for now.

"Pablo do you want to take a break. We can if you want." Maria said trying to comfort the small penguin.

"P..pl...please." Pablo whimpered.

"Okay sweetie, I'll go get your mommy okay." Maria said.

She quickly grabbed the recorder and hit stop before saving the file and turning the thing off and placing it into her pocket. Once that was done, she exited the room and saw Pablo's mother (a tall woman with long blond hair, cherry red eyes, and a blue yellow and red locket around her neck) standing next to the door, her face was wet with tears and in her flipper was a propeller cap.

"Mrs.P. My name is Maria." the Detective said as she slowly closed the door to the room

"Hello there Detective, oh and call me Elesabeth." The tall penguin said with a sad smile

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elesabeth." Detective Maria said as she grasped the female penguin's fipper and shook it

"May I go see my baby please?" Elezabeth asked with concern in her voice

"Go right on ahead Elezabeth, he's in room I just left from." Detective Maria said pointing towards the door.

"Thank you Detective..Before I go in, can I ask you a few things." Elezabeth said

"Of course." Maria said

"First, I want to let you know that i'm very grateful for you all are doing here, so thank you very much for this." Elezebeth said coaking back tears

"Your quite welcome Elezebeth, but you really don't need to thank us. We're just doing our jobs." Maira said

"Have you managed to find out who did this to my son yet?" Elezebeth asked

"As of right now, no. We're still running test and DNA from the rape kit."

The very word 'rape kid' made Elezebeth's blood run cold as fresh tears started running down her face. Her face soon contorted from a look of pure sorrow, to a look of pure hate and rage. She gritted her non-existent teeth and said in a dark tone of voice.

"When you do find that son of a bitch that raped, tortured, and cut up my son and his friends. You bring him to me and I'll make sure of it to castrate him myself with the dullest, flattest knife in my drawer."

"Elezebeth, you know that we can't do that, althought personally I'd love to see that done on the sick fuck. But as of right now, you need to be with your son. He needs you more than anything right now." Maria said

Elezebeth's facal expressions quickly softend as the mention of her son.

"Your right detective, he's in that room correct?" Elezebeth asked pointing her flipper towards the door that she was next to.

"Yes he is." Maria said

"Thank you." And with that Pablo's mother entered into the room with her sobbing son and held him close like a newborn baby, crying and comforting her son in every way possible.

Once the door was closed, the Detective started making her way towards the forezic's lab area to check up to see if there where any results from the rape kit. Just as she was about to enter into the lab, a large grey wolf in a suit and tie opened up the door to his office and called out

"Detective Maria, I need you in my office. We need to discuss a few things about the case."

"Yes Captian Ezekele." Maira said walking towards the office door.

Upon entrance into the office, Captian Ezekele quickly closed the door and motioned for Detective Maria to sit down in one of the chairs next to his desk, which she did with no hesitation. The Captian then sat down in his small rocking chair that served at the main desk chair.

"So Detective Maria...How did it go?" Ezekele asked

"Short answer, good. Long answer..not too well." Maria said

"How is that?" The Captian asked

"We had to take a break once I he started mentioning the...uh..rape part."

Captian Ezekele's face cringed slightly at what he had just heard, although for him he wasn't suprised at all that it happend. If anything, he was more suprised of the fact that the young penguin didn't break down at the first five minutes.

"Well..I guess a break is nessisary. He would've asked for a break at one point or another. But still...I can't imagin the pain that poor kid must be going through right now. He not only lost his freinds, but now has to live with the fact that he can never reproduce ever again too..gosh this guy's a sick fuck."

Maria's eyes widened a bit with suprise and a bit of shock.

"Wait, what do you mean he can never reproduce?"

"It's exactly what I just said Detective. The fucking bastard tore the kid's genitals to shreads when he was penetrated. He's not like us mammals Maria, he's a bird..His genitles are very different compaired to me and you. What the doctors told me was that because of the tearing in the cloaca, he won't be able to...you know.."do it". And don't get me started on the recal tearing...oh my fucking.."

Ezekle placed a paw on his forehead and groaned.

"I'll never understand why the hell people like that do the things that they do to kids... I'll never know."

The room was silent for a good five minutes, before the captian raised his head up and began to talk.

"Okay..just to let you know the forenzic team is doing their best to analyise the seamen sample from Pablo's...body. So, your going to have to wait for a while before the test results come in."

"I understand cheif. Is there anything else you need me to do for the time being?"

"Yeah. I need you to go and interview Pablo once he cools down, go and also get him a drink too. He's problably thirsty." Ezekle said

"Yes Captian." Maria responded back

"Oh and one more thing." Exekle reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He shifted through the bills and pulled out a cool 1000 dollars in cash.

"Buy the kid anything he wants from the toy store or where ever. If it goes over 1000 dollars, I'll make sure to pay you back whatever is spent. I know this won't get rid of this kid's trauma, but damnit I want him to at least have something to help him take his mind off things for a bit. Whatever he wants, you use that money to pay for it, do you understand me?" Ezekle said firmly

"Yes Captian." Maria responded back, taking the money out of her boss's paw

"Good. Your dismissed now." Exekle said

Maria saluted her boss, and walked out of the office area and back down the hall where the room where Pablo was at. Once she got there, she went over towards a soda machine and bought a lemon lime soda for the young penguin. She then walked over towards the door, and knocked on it gently while opening the door.

"Excuse me, I hope i'm not inturupting anything." Maria said

"It's okay Maria, Pablo's feeling much better now." Elezebeth said holding her son's flipper in her flipper

"That's good. Now, Pablo are you ready to finish the interview or do you want to wait a bit longer?"

"I..I'm ready." Pablo said nervously

"You sure honey, we can go home if you want?" Elezabeth said

"No mom..I need to finish it." Pablo said assured

"Okay honey, if you need me I'll be outside of the room, just yell if you need me."

"Sure thing mom." Pablo said giving his mother a hug

WIth that, Pablo's mother left the room, leaving both Pablo and Detective Maria alone once again. Maria looked over at Pablo with a smile on her face as she took out the same voice recorder from earlier, switched it on, and spoke in it.

"May 24th, 2013. Time 5:41p.m Eastern Standered Time. Subject Interviewed: Pablo (Part 2)"

After that, she placed the recorder back down on the table in front of them.

"Okay Pablo, let's get back at where we where last. However, to make it easier for you, I'm not going to ask you to give me any details about what he did to you. I do need to at least ask you a few questions, then after that we can get back to where we where okay sweetie?"

Pablo nodded his head yes once again, and took in deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"Alright Pablo, did the man continue to touch you, and where did he touch you?" Maria questioned

"He...he..he touched me everywhere. My tummy, my mouth, my...private parts." Pablo said shaking

"Where specifically on your private parts?" Maria asked

Pablo lowered his fipper to his frontal crotch area and pointed there and then to his rear end. Maria nodded, and picked up the voice recorder and spoke into it.

"Let it be know that the victim in question is pointing towards his cloca and rectum respectively."

"After he...touched me, he put his toung in my beak and put his fingers in my..cloca, then in my bottom as well. It hurt, but it was nothing compaired to what he did next..."

Pablo's eyes started to water as flashbacks from the pig taking his clothes off and placing a knife on his tummy.

"He then put his..thing into my body and used the knife to cut me in places and lick up my blood with his tongue...It hurt alot... Austin's face, when I wasn't closing my eyes in pain, was...was...horrified..He couldn't stop looking. This went on for almost an hour, untill he squirted out some white stuff..in me.."

"Thank you Pablo, now I wish to ask now. How did you escape?"

Pablo looked up at Maria, tears pouring down his face. He took one more deep breath and said.

"Once he was done, he got back dressed."

(Flashback)

"Well Pablo, you kept your promise. You didn't scream or , you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul about what happened. EVER" The foul pig man smirked as he looked at the now broken and bloodied penguin before him.

Pablo nodded a yes before lowering his head back to chair. He then turned to Austin, who's eyes where now puffy and red from crying, and even his pants where soaked from the urine that had released during the assault of his best friend.

"Now as for you." the fat pig said turning towards Austin "Your coming with me to my room."

Pablo's eyes widened as he made frantic noises from the ball gag in his mouth. This caught the pig's attention as he looked back over at Pablo with the same smirk glued on his face.

"Now don't you worry Pablo, I promised you that I wouldn't kill him. However, I didn't promise you that he wouldn't be of use to me. Now you just sit there and be a good boy."

The pig stormed over to Austin, who now was screaming.

"No, no no no no!"

However they fell on deaf ears, as the man unlatched the chain that was holding Austin up from the ceiling, and held the part that connected his hands together. Austin was kicking and screaming as the man burst open his bedroom door, which was pitch black, and walked in with Austin screaming all the way through. The screaming was cut short by the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut and locking itself from the inside.

Silence.

Not a single sound could be heard...

Pablo wept in his chair for what felt like an eternity. He inwardly blamed himself for all of this mess, and for the death of his friends. They didn't have to go camping that weekend, in fact there had been other plans that they had already thought of; like going to the movies, the arcade, having sleepovers every week for the summer, and just playing in their backyard going on adventures. But of course, he had to suggest going camping, even when his friends where against it at first, he still convinced them to come along. Now here they where, three of his five friends where dead, Austin was most likely going to be the pig's play thing, and worst of all...he was now responsible for a psychopath kidnapping him and his friends. Had he just not suggested eating smores that morning, had he thrown them out when he saw the opened bag, or better yet had he not even thought about camping none of this would've happend to any of them. They'd be happy, healthy, they'd grow up together, him and Austin would've started dating and maybe even get married together..now all of that was down the drain...all because of a stupid suggestion. Pablo continued to weep as he felt every one of his desire to live slip away from him bit by bit. However, a little voice in his head (his concious) told him otherwise. It told him to keep on fighting, to not give up, and to escape now. Pablo looked down at the restraints on his flippers, and noticed that one of them had snapped in half. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slipped his flipper out of the now runied restraint. He was almost freed. Without hestiation, he quickly unbuckled the other restrain and hopped off the chair, only to fall to the ground with thud. He could barely walk after having been sodomized not too long back. The pain coming from the lower half of his body was intense, he nearly screamed, but covered his beak with his flipper. If he screamed now, he'd be fucked for sure... He quickly got up, ignoring the pain from his body, and walked over towards the front door and opened it. This guy was certianly an idiot that was for sure. He breathed in the cool night air and then ran...

He ran

and ran

and ran as fast as he could. He didn't dare look back, or even slow down for moment. He just ran. After almost an hour from running, Pablo fell to the ground with a thud and passed out...

(Flashback ends)

"That was the last thing I remebered before waking up in the hospital...I honestly had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dead, or dreaming, and thankfully I wasn't.. And now...well. I'm here." Pablo soon stopped talking and wiped his eyes with a tissue.

"Thank you Pablo, I think we have enough of the interview recorded for me and the other officers to help track down that man. You where a very big help Pablo, and most importantly you where brave and strong for coming forward and telling us everything." Maria said smiling

"Your welcome Detective Maria." Pablo said with a weak smile

"And one more thing Pablo." Maria said with soft , yet stirn voice.

"Yes Detective." Pablo said

"Never ever, blame yourself for what happened back there. It isn't your fault that happend to you or your friends. You didn't know. If anyone's to blame is that evil pig who hurt you and your friends. He's to blame not you. Okay sweetie?" Maria said

"Yes mam'm." Pablo said with a small smile

Just as the Maria had finished saving the file to the recorder, she heard Pablo's stomach growl.

"I can tell that your quite hungry?" Maria said

"Yeah..I didn't really want to eat much today, but now that the interview is done. I could eat." Pabo said tapping his tummy

"How about I take you and your mommy out to dinner. You can have whatever you want on the menu, and even have dessert too." Maria said cheerfully

"Really!" Pablo said

"You bet, and to make it even better. How about after dinner we go to the toy store and get you some new toys!" Maria said

"That sounds awesome! Thank you Maria!" Pablo said happily, he would've ran up and hugged her, however he was still pretty sore.

"Come on Pablo, let's go and get some food." Maria said grabbing her coat and Pablo's flipper.

"Okay!" Pablo cried out with joy

With that said and done, Pablo and the Detective (as well as Pablo's mother Elizebeth) all went out and had a grand feast at a very popular buffet restaurant in town. Once they where done with that, everyone went to a very large toy store not too far away from the restaurant they where eating at. Now, despite all of the money that Maria had on her, Pablo only decided to get one thing..A stuffed purple kangaroo. Nothing else, just that. He wouldn't even look at anything else, but just the stuffed toy. Once the purchase was made, Maria drove both Pablo and his mother Elezebeth back to their home. By the time they had came home, Pablo was already asleep, his body cuddled against the large stuffed kangaroo. Pablo's mother carried her sleeping son into the house, but before she did she made sure to thank Maria for the wonderful night.

"Thank you again for this, you really didn't have to do this."

"It's not a problem." Maria said

"I can pay you back if you want, you spent quite a bit at dinner." Elezebeth said

Maria smiled, and simply refused the offer.

'It's fine, if anything you should thank my boss. He's the one that told me to treat Pablo to a great night. But I really enjoyed bringing a smile onto the little cutie's face." Maria said rubbing Pablo's feathers gently

"Again, thank you so much."

"No problem. If anything seems off at any point in time, you call me right away." Maria said

"Sure thing. Well, have a good night Detective Maria." Pablo's mother said quietly

"Goodnight Elezebeth. You and Pablo sleep well."

And with that, the detective made her way back to her car and drove off back to her home for a good night's rest.

(Phone starts ringing)

"Ugh..Hello?" Maria asked as she rolled onto the side of the bed to get to her phone on the nightstand next to her, the callar id showed to be Pablo's mother form earlier that day.

"PLEASE HELP ME! MY BABY, MY BABY!"

The sudden screaming coming from the phone was enought to wake up the tired detective instantly.

"Elezebeth, what's wrong?" Maria asked concerned

"I...I WENT TO P..PABLO'S ROOM TO CHECK UP ON HI...HIM AND HE'S GONE! HIS WINDOW IS WIDE OPEN, EVEN THOUGH I LOCKED IT! PLEASE SEND HELP!"

The rest of the call was nothing else more than heavy sobbing, before being immediatly hung up. Quickly she called the squad room from the police department, as she got herself up from her bed with her gun and badge in hand.

"What is Detective Maria?" her chief answerd

"I've got a 201A at 1253 Backyard St. I need backup immediatly.!" Maria yelled on her phone, before quickly hanging it up and getting into her car.

She spead down the road a fast speed, nearly hitting a few cars in the process. Within a few minutes, she was at the home of Pablo. Getting out her car, she ran up towards the door and knocked on it with a vigorus force. Elezebeth quickly opened the door and pointed up towards the upstairs hallway.

"S..second do..door on the ri..right." Elezebeth said through her tears

Maria quickly ran up towards Pablo's room and busted down the door. The entire room was empty and bare. The window completely wide open. And on the small blue bed was a crumpled up piece of paper. Picking it up and unraveling it, Maria's heart sank to the bottom of her toes. On the note where three words: Playtime is Over.

 **Chapter 2 of this horror story is coming soon. Hope you all enjoyed chapter one!**


	2. Playtime Is Over Chapter II

**I do hope you all enjoy Part II of this story. Just like Part I, it took quite some time to complete.**

"This isn't happening.."

Those where the only words that would come out of the mouth of the detective. Maria stared down at the note that was firmly grasped in her paw as she read the note over, and over, and over again. Each time she did this, more and more questions flooded her head like lava in a valcano; where was Pablo? Who the hell wrote that note, how in the ever living fuck did someone manage to open up that window without breaking it? And more importantly how would've this person be able to climb up to the second floor of this house, open up a locked window, and take Pablo without immiting even a slight sound? These questions caused the detective to drift off for a moments time, trying to alnalyse the situation as best as she could, however the sound of police sirens and screching tires snapped her out of her trance. Not wanting to take any chances, Maria quickly put on a pair of latex gloves that she convinetly had in her back pocket, and began searching the area for any kind of evedence as to who had taken Pablo (although she had a feeling she knew who it was). She searched all around the room; the dresser, the closet, the nightstand, the window itself, and even underneath the bed, but nothing had been found. Carefully, she lifted up the crumpled up blanket on the bed, only to find something sticking out of the far side of the bed that was underneath the bed sheets. Lifting the blanket up a bit more to get a better look, she was greeted with the sight of a small syringe tucked carefully into the bedsheets, completely out of view.

"You've got to kidding me.." The detective said as she reached over and grabbed the syringe from the bottom of the object

Holding the needle in her gloved paw, she called out for Pablo's mother.

"Elezebeth!" Detective Maria yelled out

The sound of rushing footsteps coming from the stairs and down the hall practically echoed througout the house, with such speed that it would've made a cheeta jelious. Barely a fraction of a second later, Pablo's mother burst into the room, her face still matted with tears.

"Did you find my baby?" Pablo's mother asked with a heavy tone of saddness and excitement mashed together.

Maria looked back at Elezebeth with a saddened look on her face, as she turned around slowly to reveal the small shot that was still in her paw. Pablo's mother looked at the needle in shock, before starting to cry again.

"Oh...my..gosh..." Elezebeth cried out as she placed her flippers over her eyes, and slowly wept.

"Elezebeth." Maria asked softly

"Y...yes." Elezebeth said through her tears.

"I need you to go and get me a.." The detective was quickly interuppted by the sound of loud banging coming from the front door. Elezebeth jumped and looked frightened for a moment, but Maria quickly consoled her

"It's just the police Elezebeth. Go and let them in, their here to help with the case." Maria said

Elezebeth nodded, before walking out of the door and quickly going downstairs to answer the door. Upon getting to said door, Elezebeth took a quick look out of the peep hole and (suprise suprise) there were the cops. Unlatching and unlocking the door, the officers quickly walked into in the young mother's home, shining their lights at every crevis of the house. Through the onslaught of various police officers, detectives, and the like, one finely dressed wolf detective made his way slowly towards the young penguin's mother and flashed her his badge.

" ?" Captine Ezekle said as he took off his hat and placed it on a convinently placed hat rack.

"Yes officer?" Elezebeth asked, still sniffling.

"I got a call of Detective Maria saying that you had called her up because you couldn't find your son, am I correct?" Ezekel asked

"Yes sir, that was me calling. Please you have to find my son, my baby...please!" Maria said almost going into a panic attack in the process.

"May I ask you, do you know where Detective Maria is at? I have the results from the rape kit." Ezekel said

Elezebeth cringed and shuttered at the very mention of the rape kit that was done on her son. Not really being able to say much of anything, she just pointed her flipper towards the stairs.

"First door on the right."

"Thank you . Now, once we've managed to get everything that we need here, we're going to need to ask you a few questions."

"Anything Officer." Elezebeth said

With that all said and done, Ezekele slowly walked up the stairs with a few other detectives to go and start collecting any kind of fingerprints or DNA that might have been left at the scene of the crime. Upon arriving at Pablo's room, the captian immediatly took note of the syringe still in Maria's paw. Ezekele immeditaly motioned for one of the detectives near him to collect the syringe and bag it up, which he did with no hesitation whatsoever. Once that was done, Ezekele motioned for Maria to meet him outside into the hall, which she obeyed. Upon entering the hallway, Ezekele closed the door to the room and looked at Maria intently.

"Cheif, look. I have no idea how any of this happened but.." Maria was silenced by Ezekele placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself Maria...I'm the one who screwed all of this up for everyone." Ezekele said, lowering his head in shame

"I should've just...I should've just have had Pablo stay at the station. Or at least had a few cops protroling the area...but I didn't. I don't fucking know why, but I didn't." Ezekle's face soon dropped to the saddest frown that he had ever made in his entire life

"I've delt with many cases invoving young children; child molesters, murders, sadist, every kind of fucked up person in the book I've delt with...but out of all of them, why is it that when I re-read all of the shit Pablo had to go through in those files...it gets to me, you know."

Maria looked at Ezekle's face, and saw something that made her jaw nearly drop to the floor. Tears... real genuine tears forming around the cheif's eyes. In all the years that Maria had worked on the team, she had never once saw Ezekle cry for any case. In fact, he would often times show no emotion for any of the newer cases, no matter how bloody, how insane, or how disgusting it was. This was not to say that he was a heartless person in general, he had seen so much working in the police force, that anything really regarding anything remotely tragic or screwed up was desensitzed to it's full force. However, to see this amount of emotion on his face, was one that almost frightened her. Ezekle wipped his eyes, and then handed a large manila folder into her paw.

"Open it up." Ezekle demanded

She obediantly opened up the file, only to show the test results for the rape kit that was done on Pablo a day or so back. On the first page of results, it showed a small picture on the right corner of the paper that had a picture of the same pig man that Pablo had described during the interview. The pig's face was as ugly, if not even more revolting, than what Pablo had described

"That detective, is Alex J. Bern. He's fourty- five, a convicted pedophile and registered sex offender in all fifty states. He was arrested back in 95' after he was caught having a heavy stash of child pornography on his laptop. He served only a few months in prison due to a corrupted judge who also had ties with mutliple pedophile rights activist groups. He registered on the sex offender registry in 01' after having been caught sexually molesting a young 10 year old fox boy, For some reason though, he served no prison time...This is really all we have on this guy, because as of right now, he's pretty much off the grid. We have no clue how to track this guy. Something else I need to ask you as well. Did Pablo ever get tested?" Cheif Ezekel asked

"Yes sir, he was tested clean after multiple test, why do you ask?" Maria asked him

"Because, after testing the seman sample from the rape kit, it was found out that Alex himself had multiple STD's, AIDS included."

"Oh my gosh." Maria muttered in disgust

"I know. It's honestly a medical mircle that Pablo didn't contract any of these STD's that this fat fuck had put into him. Now, I don't belive in any kind of god of any sort, but after reading the test results from the kit...I'm seriously questioning my belifes." Ezekel said

Cheif Ezekel took in a deep breath, before regaining his professional tone of voice.

"Question, Detective. Where exactily did Pablo and his friends go for their camping trip?"

"Uh..the forest across the street from here, why?" Maria asked

"I'll call up the police station, the fbi, and as many armed men and women I can get. You and I are going to storm the living fuck out of that woods, untill we get to that cabin...I hope you've already eaten and gotten some rest detective, because we're not resting for even a minute untill that kid is brought back home safe and sound to his mother. Do you understand that?" Chief Ezekle said with a slight sneer

"Yes Captin." Maria said

"Good, now rile everyone up and split them up into groups of five! Have them go through every nook and cranny of this forest. I'll call up the other officers and have them all go in different paths of the forested area. Not only that, but they'll even be a few choppers scanning the area at all times as well."

"Yes sir." Maria responded, before saluting him and going downstairs to get everyone ready for the search party.

Darkness... That was all Pablo could make out as he slowly stired from his unconcious state. Almost instantly, he could feel the restraints cuffed on his flippers as well as the ball gag shoved deep into his mouth. However, compaired to last time, he could easily move his flippers around and the seat that he was sitting at was a lot softer, although very sticky and slightly damp. He started to calm down a slightly. Maybe he had just sleptwalked or something like that, and was now sitting down on his soft plush chair that his mother had gotten for him for his eighth birthday. But if that was the case, then why did he have thick metal cuffs on his flippers, and why did he have a gag in his mouth? Wanting to get some answers, he quickly lifted the black bag from his head...and instantly regreted that decision. There, right in front of him, was the hate filled, snarling pig man that had tormented him and his freinds many days back, his face as ugly as ever. He froze as he glanced upon the towering pig man, who did nothing but give off an angry, yet dissapointed look at the young blue penguin. Pablo immediatly started panicing.

"No.. . .no!" Pablo mentaly screamed

This reaction was met with a firm violent slap to the face by the pig man. Pablo fell sideways on the large leather seat coshine, softening the blow a bit. Pablo got back up and sat himself back upright as he shook from fear. A few of his bandaged cuts and wounds on his head opening back up, causing small streams of blood to pour of the bandage and down his face. The pig man grabbed Pablo's face with his greasy, ungloved, and sore ridden fingered hoof and pulled it near to his own face. The pig man just breathed heavily onto Pablo's face, which caused Pablo to start gagging from the smell of the pig's shit scented breath. The pig man reached over to where the ball gag had been tied on the back of Pablo's head, and unlatched it.

"I'm...very..dissapointed in you Pablo." The pig man spat

Pablo only whimpered as the pig man scrunched up his face even harder than before.

"You told on me, didn't you?" the pig man asked with the fullest ounce of hate

Pablo said nothing, but began sobbing softly to himself. This didn't seem to sastisfy the pig man, so he just pulled out his hunting knife and pressed the edge of the blade onto Pablo's neck, which made the young penguin stop crying instantly.

"I'm going to ask you again you little faggot..You told on me didn't you?" The Pig Man said as he pressed the blade a little bit deeper into Pablo's soft neck.

"Y..yes..." Pablo said softly, tears continuing to flow down his face at a rapid pace

"Well, at least your being honest with me." The pig man said as he withdrew the knife from Pablo's neck and placed it back into it's holster.

"Gotta say Pablo, you made me very upset when you decided to leave like that without saying goodbye. I would've ran after you, but I was in the process of fucking you little faggot boyfriend, so I just decided to wait a little while." the pig man said getting closer to Pablo

"w..why." Pablo muttered under his breath

"What was that?" The pig man said, with a sly smile on his face

"WHY!" Pablo screamed with a mixture of anger and fear, tears flowing down his face at a rapid rate.

The pig man smiled, and then started laughing hysterically. He kept on laughing, laughing, and laughing some more.

"Why am I doing this?" The pig man said in between laughs "You ask the most clieche thing ever, 'why, why why?!" The pig man said mockingly

The pig man stomped over towards Pablo and proceeded to grab Pablo by the neck and pull him right to his face.

"Let me tell you something Pablo, I know more about you and your little friends than you think. In fact, i've been secretly filming all of you for quite some time now, A few years at to say the least, and i'm not just talking about your little adventures eaither."

The pig man gave a wide, evil smile as he let go of Pablo's face and walked over towards a drawer and pulled out a large camcorder of some sort, fallowed by a set of wires. Pablo's eyes widened with fear, had this sick fuck actually been recording all of them? His question was soon answered when the pig man made his way towards a small tv in the far right corner of the cabin area (specifically in the kitchen) and plugged the camcorder into the small flat screen television. He then turned it on, and there, right in front of the small penguin, was footage of various lengths playing on the television, of him and his friends.

"Three years...of footage on this camera." the pig man said with a slight cackle "All of your adventures, all of your sleepovers, all of your...secrets."

The pig man cackled evily as he used a remote to switch to another scene on the tv. Pablo nearly had a heart attack as the scene came up to show different scenes of each of the backyardigans showering or taking a bath. Then more scenes of very 'personal' moments came up which made Pablo blush with both emberassment and shame. Then the entire thing cut to him and his friends all having their adventures in their Backyard, after a few moments of that, the tv cut to black. The Pig Man smirked at the now traumitized Penguin, and giggled like a little school girl, before grabbing the camcorder and putting it back into the drawer. Pablo, at this point, was just begging for all of this to just end right here and right now. He wanted to just wake up in his bed, and run into his mother's warm embrace, he wanted to go outside in his backyard and see all of his friends waiting for him outside to play, he wanted nothing else more than for all of this to just be a dream. Tears started to flow down the young penguin's face, as he knew that all of this was no dream, but instead reality. He was just begging for the pig man to just end his life already so that he could be with his friends again in heaven. No more pain, no more saddness, no more rapes, no more anything bad. He and his freinds could have as many adventures as they wanted for all eternity. However, this wasn't the case at this point. As the pig man wanted to do nothing more than prolong the suffering of the small penguin in front of him, before butaly slaughtering him in the process. Just as Pablo had almost finally given up, his stomach growled, which caught the attention of the pig man.

"Hmmm. Hungry I see?" The pig man said with a sadistic smile painted on his face

Pablo only nodded his head, before beginning to cry again.

The pig man smirked and then walked over towards the old delpitated fridge and opened it up and pulled out a large metal cookie sheet covered with a blue towel. Upon closing the door, the pig man made his way into the living room area where Pablo was sitting at, and placed the tray right next to the still sobbing penguin.

"How about a little snack?" The pig man said before yanking off the blue towel.

Pablo closed his eyes tight and dared not to even look at what was presented to him. However, his curiosity go the better of him, and took a quick peek. What he saw, confused him. On the tray, where he expected to see various organs and severed limbs of various children, or in this case his friends, he saw nothing else but a very large pile of jerky on the tray, some thick, others thin. Pablo blinked a few times, obviously he wasn't planning on eating any of it, because he really didn't trust this guy. The pig man looked down at his victim and then scratched his massive chin.

"You know what? I don't think you can actually eat off of that by yourself. Hang on one second."

The pig man then walked off into the kitchen, back into his bedroom area, and closed the door. Everything was quite for a moment, before the sound of chains russling could be heard from inside of the bedroom. Almost as soon as the pig man had entered the room, he had already exited out of it, carrying in his fat gloved hooves, a large chain, and connected to that chain...was Austin.

"Oh my god...Austin!" Pablo yelled out

Detective Maria rushed through the thick forested area, with three cops by her side. Guns drawn and night vision goggles imployed. After a few minutes of searching through the area, her walke talke buzzed, signaling that someone was calling her. She quickly answered the call and placed the device towards her ear.

"Anything yet?" Maria asked

"As of now negative Detective, nothing from the south side of the forest, or anything from the north-east side." Ezekele responded back

"Has the chopper spotted anything suspicious?" Maria asked

"No at least not..." Ezekele paused "Hang on a second, I'm getting a call from them.

A few minutes of silence passed, before the chief responded again,

"The chopper crew spotted a small cabin-like structure about a mile or so North west, away from where your at." Ezekele said

"Does the chopper crew have any safe place to land?" Maria asked once more

"Unfortuninately no.. We can't even deplete any of our men at that spot eaither. It's too thick." Ezekele said

Maria huffed, she didn't know for a fact if Pablo was even still alive at this point. Normally when a kidnapper gets his or her victim a second time, the person in question who's normally kidnapped usualy doesn't survive. She prayed to God that Pablo would be alright, or at the very least still alive. She couldn't even fathom how much torture he must've been going through now. Especially when it's the same sick bastard who's doing the deed. She swallowed a bit of vomit that had escaped from her stomach at the thought of Pablo being dead.

"Have the chopper team give us some corridinants for the area the cabin is at. We'll go by foot if we have to." Maria said firmly

"Yes Officer Maria. 10-4."

With that, the call hung up.

"All right you guys, no more breaks." Maria said to the other three officers with her." We've gotta get a move on NOW!"

The other officers nodded, and then got up from where they where sitting. A few minutes into running through the forest, Maria got a text from her phone. She pulled it out and saw that it was text from Cheif Ezekel of the cabin's coordinants. She looked at her phone and then fallowed a path that led stright to the area.

"I'm coming Pablo, I promise you that you'll be safe..."

Austin's entire body was riddled with cuts and burises, some cuts where deep, while others where just slight scratches. Austin's shirt was torn in some places, and stained with various substances and fludids that discolored various parts of the shirt. Austin's jeans where, although not as bad, where torn in some places and stained in the same fluids and looked very damp. His hands where shackled together with a long pair of handcuffs attatched to the chain. Also, upon his neck was a metal collar connected to the same chain. Austin was being dragged along like a small puppy by the perverted fat fuck. Upon getting to the table where Pablo was sitting at, The Pig man lifted Austin up from the ground by the useage of the chains and placed him in another seat next to Pablo.

"Now." The pig man said "How about we have a snack?"

Austin and Pablo nodded fearfully.

"Good."

The pig man grabbed the tray and brought it back into the kitchen are and placed the dehydrated meats on two seperate plates. All the while, he started to sing

We've got the whole wide world in our Yard to explore

Pablo nearly threw up in his mouth as the pig man began singing their little theme song. Austin however, just looked empty and souless as he joined in on the singing as well.

Now it's time for us to have a snack

The pig man walked back into the living room and placed the two plates of mystery meat jerky down next to the two frightened animal children.

Meet you next time when we're back

Pablo just continued to shake and cry, not only because of the situation that he and his best friend was in, but because of the fact that his best friend, his soul mate, looked like an empty husk of the kangaroo he once was. This seemed to anger the pig man, as he slammed his hoof down upon the surface of the table with such force, that it made the plates on the table jump up at least a few inches off of the table.

"Sing.." the pig snarled

Pablo looked up at the man, and spat in his face.

"F...fuck you." Pablo whimpered

The pig man gave Pablo another slap the face, while Austin, gave the man an evil glair. The pig man looked at Austin with a disgusted face, before saying,

"Don't you dare give me that look again, or I'll go into you dry."

Austin reeled back at bit, as he gagged and shook in fear. He had already been raped at least seven times already, he didn't want to push the pig even furthur. He especially didn't want for Pablo to be used as the fat fucks sex toy eaither. Pablo started to weep once more, before doing what the man had said.

With your f..friends...th...the Ba..Backyadigans..." Pablo said with a shaky tone of voice.

The pig man smiled, and looked down at the pair of broken and beaten children in front of him.

"Good. Now, you two eat up. We've got a nice long,,,fun couple of months ahead of us."

Pablo's eyes widened to the size of spaceships at the mention on how long they where supposedly going to be there. The Pig man giggled at the amount of fear that Pablo's eyes showed. Then, there was a massive grumbling sound coming from the pig's stomach.

"I'll be right back you two." the pig man said as he walked over towards the bathroom door, and entered into it, slamming the door shut in the process.

Scilence. Once Again.

Pablo looked over at Austin, who honestly looked worse than how he had looked earlier. His body was covered from head to toe in bruised of various sizes and shapes. Cuts, some deep, others almost long gone where where prevelent on Austin's chest, at least the parts of his chest that could be seen from the rips in the fabric of his shirt. His jeans, although not as damaged as his shirt, showed a deep branding mark that covered still looked fresh. Pablo couldn't tell what kind of symbol or mark it was, but the one thing that he did know was that it must have hurt badly. His eyes, however told everything. They looked empty, soulless, and almost on the brink of death. Pablo saw this, and started to break down crying. Austin noticed this, and almost instantly some form of hope came back to him. He adjusted himself as comfortably as he could, and with his bound hands, he embraced Pablo.

"I...I..I'm (hic) sorry..." Pablo wept

Austin just rubbed Pablo's back gently and laid the young penguin's head onto his shoulder to try and comfort his best friend and soul mate.

"Did...did he hurt you?" Pablo asked in between sobs

"Yes..." Austin said

"Did he tou.."

"Seven times.." Austin said flatly "It hurt at first, but I got used to it after a while. It still wasn't pleasant to go through, but it didn't hurt as badly as it did the first time."

"I'm sorry..." Pablo sobbed

"It's not your fault Pablo..." Austin said softly, as he continued to rub the penguin's back

"I just wish,,(hic) that I had done something to help you guys.." Pablo sobbed again

"There's nothing that you could've done Pablo, you actually did the smart thing by escaping." Austin said

"Is...is he going to kill us?" Pablo said shaking with fear

"No. He's not. I made sure of that." Austin said

Pablo looked up at his mate, and blinked with confusion.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Pablo asked

Austin took in a deep breath.

"When he found out that you had escaped, he went livid. He grabbed a gun from his nightstand and was about to go and fallow you outside. But I practically begged him not to hurt you. At first he didn't seem to listen, but like he did with you, I caught his interest by making him a deal."

"What was the deal?" Pablo said concerned

"I...I told him..he could...use me as much...as he wants...provided he not kill you.."

"He kept his promise...although, I had to do things that...no person..should ever have to do." Austin said lowering his head in shame

Pablo just embraced his best friend, and cried into his shoulder. The young penguin honestly couldn't belive that he did for him.

"I love you Austin..." Pablo said nuzzling into his best friend

"I love you too, Pablo. And I promise, we're gonna get out of this. And before you ask, yes I have a plan. Just do what I say." Austin said

Pablo nodded once more.

The sound of a toilet flushing blasted, quite loudly, made the two backyardigans look over at the bathroom door. The pig man opened up the door and immerged from the bathroom area. He looked back at the two terrified animal children, and then walked up towards them, and pulled out his hunting knife from his back pocket. The two looked in fear at the kife that was in the dirty pig's hoofed hand.

"So, i'm in a bit of a...naughty mood as of now." He grinned widely "And since I have two of you now, how about we have some fun?'

"No." Pablo said

The pig man stopped and looked at Pablo, a small scowl starting to form on his face.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" The pig man said

"I said NO!" Pablo yelled

The pig man grabbed Pablo by the neck and pulled him towards him with a scowl that would make even Satan himself cringe with fear. Pablo could smell the hot, rotten, and decayed breath of the man breathing in his face. However, he stayed firm in his words.

"You listen to me you little fucking faggot! Your gonna shut that beak of yours up, and your gonna let me have some some fun now." The pig man said with a heavy snarl

Pablo said nothing, but instead spit in the man's face, the mixture of saliva and blood making contact with his eyes, which caused them to burn horribly.

"Fuck you!" Pablo spat

As a responce, the pig man punched Pablo hard in the face, which would've knocked out some teeth, had he had any. Instead, it just cracked his beak a little bit. The pain from the now inflicted wound, caused Pablo to scream out. This caused Austin to almost immediatly spring into action. Using the chains that where connected to his wrist, Austin jumped upon the pig man and wrapped the metal chains around the fat, flabby neck of the pig man, and held it tight. The pig man gagged as he began frantically moving around the cabin, slamming himself and Austin into various peices of furnature, breaking all of it in the process. Pablo got up, wanting to help his friend, however Austin noticed this and yelled

"Don't get involved with this Pablo! Just let me handle this."

Pablo slowly sat back down, and just watched with a look of anticipation and fear plastered on his face. The sounds of the pig man grunting, spitting, and gasping for air scared him greatly, yet at the same time made him feel a bit hopeful. Austin continued to tighten his grip on the chain, even using his feet to tighted the chain even further to keep that sick fuck from breathing anymore. The pig man tried reaching for Austin, however he couldn't reach the kangaroo as he was positioned on a part of his back that kept him out of reach. Austin knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be long, before this bastard chocked to death, and he was right. The pig man's face started to turn a deep shade of purple and blue, his movement came to a sudden halt, and his gasps for air became weaker and weaker. Austin let out a loud yell, before the man dropped to the floor twitching a few times and then going still. Austin held the chains on the neck of the pig man for a few moments more, before slowly removing them. Upon doing that, Austin fell on his rump, and just stared at the limp body of the pig man. He took a few deep breaths, and then got up from where he he was sitting at. He turned towards Pablo and said

"You can get up now, he's dead."

Pablo slowly got up, and made his way towards Austin, which much difficulty due to the chains attached to his flippers.

"You okay?" Pablo asked concerned

"Sort of.. I'm just glad that monster is dead." Austin said looking over the limp body of the filthy predator that layed before him. Austin then started looking into the man's pockets, and pulled out a set of keys, which he used to unlock the chains that where clasped on their hands/flippers. Upon getting that done, Austin grabbed Pablo by the flipper and led him into the kitchen area.

"Pablo, I need you to go and look for a phone somewhere." Austin ordered

"Are you sure that there even is one here?" Pablo began "We're out in the middle of the forest, I doubt there'd be any signal."

"You just let me deal with that Pablo. Now go and look, I'll look in the room for anything there that we might need." Austin said

Pablo immediatly began looking around in the kitchen are for a phone of some sort, it wasn't long untill he wound up finding his cell phone in one of the drawers. Pablo immediatly held down the 'on' button, praying that it hopefully still had any charge left to it. To his delight, the phone turned on, and showed that the battery still had a full charge. Not only that, but it also had (shockingly enough) a few bars which meant they had signal. Then he remebered that he had turned the phone off once they left the house. Austin immediatly handed the phone to Pablo.

"Here you go Pablo, go on ahead and give the police a call." Austin said

"Sure thing Austin, in fact..I know a detective who's most likely looking for us." Pablo said

"Who?" Austin asked

"You'll see."

The young penguin then quickly dialed Detective Maria's phone number.

The young detective spotted the cabin about a few hundred or so feet away from her and the other cops. Which prompted her and the other cops to continue running in that direction. She then felt a slight vibration coming from her pocket, to which she stopped in her tracks and grabbed her phone out to check who was calling.

"Hello?" Maria asked

"Detective Maria, it's me Pablo!"

"Pablo, oh my god. Are you alright?!"

"I'm...fine. Austin is with me too." Pablo said

"He's Alive!" Maria asked

"Yes he is..thank god." Pablo said almost on the verge of tears

"Okay Pablo, here is what I need you to do. I need you to stay on the phone with me untill we get there okay. We've already located where you two are at. One more question, where is Alex?" Maria asked once more

"Who's alex?" Pablo asked

"Alex is the pig man that kidnapped you and your friends. Where is he?"

"He's dead." Pablo said flatly

"How did he die?"

"Austin chocked him to death with some chains

There was a small pause, before Maria asked.

"Are eaither of you two seriously injured in any way?" Maria asked

"No...at least as far as I know." Pablo said

"Okay Pablo, we'll get an ambulace down here A.S.A.P." Maria said

"Thank you.." Pablo said

Pablo immedialty put the phone down onto the counter and turned on the speaker so that Maria's voice could be heard by the two of them. However, as Pablo was walking around the place, talking with Maria, he noticed the pig man rushing towards Austin at full force.

"Austin look out!" Pablo screamed

However, there really wasn't any time for Austin to react, as he felt a large hand grabbing him and throwing him across the room. Austin smashed into a mirror and fell to the ground, knocking a small side table drawer down next to him. Pablo looked up in horror, only to see the pig man grabbing the phone from the counter, and crushing it in his fist. The pig man than grabbed Pablo and pinned him to the wall, his fat greasy hands wrapping themselves onto Pablo's neck. Pablo chocked and gagged as he struggled to breath.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH! I SHOULD"VE KILLED YOU ON THE SPOT!" The pig man spat and screamed as he tightened his grip around Pablo's neck. Had not Pablo's face already been the color blue, his lack of oxygen would've made up for it.

Austin slowly awoken from the unconcious state that he was already in, covered in glass and cuts. He groaned sligtly before seeing the pig man choke Pablo out. He quickly looked at the now toppled over drawer in front of him, and his eyes widened.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IM GOING TO CUT OUT YOUR EYES AND HAVE YOUR FRIEND SKULL FUCK YOU TO NEXT WEEK I WILL YOU LITTLE FUCKING FAGGOT I WILL DO THAT TO YO..."

(Gun shot and blood sound effect occurs. No music for that part)

The pig man's eyes widened as the grip on Pablo's neck loosened, causing the penguin to gasp for air as he fell down to the ground with a soft thud. Breathing heavily, Pablo looked up at the man, as he took a few steps back and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. No twitching, no moving, nothing. Pablo looked up, to see Austin holding a small pistol, with smoke still coming out of the barrle, in his hands and breathing heavily as well. Austin then dropped the gun on the ground, fell to his knees, and began sobbing like a baby.. Pablo's eyes turned from his mate, down to where the bullet had hit the man. A small stream of blood poured out of the little hole that was right smack dab on the lower part of the man's spine. Pablo, immedialty ran up to his friend and held him tight, not letting go for even a second, and soon he started sobbing along side the kangaroo. Less than thirty seconds after the whole incident, a loud and heavy bang sent the front door crashing to the ground. It was the police. The police, the FBI, and even the swat team all barged into the home, guns drawn. Detective Maria, being the last one to enter into the home. Everyone immediatly stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the body of the pig man, and the two sobbing animal children.

"Oh my gosh..." Maria said as she ran up toward the two

She embraced the two of them into her arms, and held them tight. even shedding a few tears herself. But it was all over now; no more pain, no more pig man, nothing. Maria carefully took them out of the cabin, calming them down with her sweet tone of voice. She then took them to one of the ambulances, and the three of them where taken to the hospital, far, far, away from the nightmare. The pig man was taken to another hospital, as it turned out, the bullet that struck him hadn't killed him, it did however paralize him from the waist down. Although, that wasn't the only thing that he was going to have to deal with. He was going to be getting much much worse...

To Be Continued in Part 3


	3. Playtime Is Over Chapter III

It didn't take too long for the ambulances to reach the hospital, after navigating out of the wooded area. Both Pablo and Austin were taken to a nearby children's hospital, while Alex the pigman was rushed down to a random hospital a few miles away from the children's hospital. So as to keep him seperated from the other two children. Upon getting to the hospital, both Pablo and Austin were rushed out of the ambulance and taken to the emergency room to be patched up and bandaged, while a few FBI agents and detectives (including Detective Maria) fallowed them to gather evedence, photos, and a few rape kits as well. After a few hours of intense care, both young avian and kangaroo where weeled into one of the hospital rooms to recover. The dna evidence was sent over to the foresic labs, along with the rape kits, to be tested and used as evidence for the trial that was to come in the near future. Back at the cabin area, multiple forensic team members and agents from numerious county stations investigated the interior and the exterior of the cabin to look for any kind of evedence, to which they found enough. They found the hidden cameras, they found the dehydrated meat, and inside of main bedroom, they found various pictures of small children plastered around his wall, many of them with x's crossed in them, and a few with green circles around each face of each child, including the Backyardigans themselves.

"Holy shit.." One agent muttered under his breath

"I know...my god..what is that smell?" Another agent cried out, holding his nose tightly as to avoid the racid odor permuating up his nostrles.

The first agent that had muttered, called in a few other detectives to come into the room to indentify the smell coming from the inside of the room they were in. After looking around the room, they could find nothing rotting or even stagnate coming from any corner of the room. That's when a detective grabbed a crowbar from the back of one of the police vehicles and began hacking away at the chipped wooden floorboard where the smell itself was the strongest. The detective, after a few minutes of hacking and nearly vomiting, managed to make a decent sized hole in the floorboard. This caused a huge wave of death and rot to come smashing into the muzzles, and up the noses, of the fbi agents and detectives, causing most of them to run out of the cabin area and eaither gagging or vomiting profusely from the stentch. The few detectives that hadn't ran out of the cabin puking, held their button up shirts to their nostlrles and shined their flashlights into the large gaping hole. Bodies...Numerious bodies of children, some still rotting, others fresh, but most of them already skeletions at this point, piled on top of one another. Many of the bodies that hadn't fully decayed yet, we're almost unreconizable. The faces of every one of the still intaced children had been shaven off, leaving nothing but muscle and scar tissue visable. This was about as much as the detectives to take, as they wound up having to call a few people in hasmats suits to come and collect the bodies. It took almost an hour or two to finally clear the crevice of the hole of the bodies, some body bags being filled to the brim with bones of all sizes and shapes. All of which, were taken to the forenzic's lab to be indentified, and if possible to contact the family of said child for funeral arrangements. Once the place had been cleared up, the detectives entered back into the cabin and examined the now empty hole. There, right smack in the middle of the hole, were various ant beds scattered around the place, some still having ants living in them. That would explain the greater amount of bones rather than bodies that had been in the hole itself. Gathering the rest of the evedence that was needed, the cabin was locked shut, and police tape was wrapped all around the property.

Back at the hospital, Detective Maria was outside of the room that Pablo and Austin were residing in, waiting for her Captin to come and give word on what had been found at the cabin and the results of the rape kits as well. Almost as if right on que, Captian Ezekle was making his way down the hallway with a large manilla folder in his paw, his eyes fixed on the Detective.

"Detective Maria." Captian Ezekle called out

"Yes Captian." Maria answered

"Here are the results from the rape kit." Ezekle said as he handed over the folder to her

"Thank you Captian." Maria responded with a smile

"Your quiet welcome, honestly I don't have a whole lot of time to chat. I'm still needed at the station to help get everything settled for the court case and a whole bunch of other things as well." Ezekel said

"Thats fine Captian." Maria said

"One thing though." Ezekel said

"What is it?" Maria asked

"I'm going to have as ask you to interview both Austin and Pablo later on in the week. Their testimonies are nessissary for the case. Now, we already have Pablo's interview, so you don't need to ask him much, just the basics. However, your going to have to get the entire story from Austin's point of view, that way we have enought evidence to push this case further."

"Yes sir." Maria said with a salute

"Good, also Pablo's mother just came through the doors, I need you to interview her as soon as you can, and see if she has seen any sighn of the parents of the other children."

"What's wrong, are they missing as well?" Maria asked

"As far as I know, no. However, we need to be able to find and contact them and...break the news to them. I'm putting you in charge of doing this, oh and I also have a few officers that will be accompaning you, just in case it gets...bad."

"Thank you Captian, I'll get too it immediatly." Maria said

"Very good, Detective. Now, I must go. Contact me if there is any trouble okay?" Ezekle said

Maria nodded, and with that, Ezekele quickly made his way out of the hallway and out of sight. Once he was gone from sight, Maria turned to the folder in her paws, and opened it up to the first page, then to the next, and then to the next. Thankfully, for Pablo, his rape kid was clean, unfortunatly for Austin, that wasn't the case. His rape kit was postive, with almost the same results that Pablo had. According to the kit, Austin had been sodomised about six or seven times, judging by the rectal tearing and the amount of sperm, mostly dead, that was present in his rectum. The heavy amount of detail that was present on the file was enought to make the female detective wreach from the sight, and close the folder to keep herself from gagging. While it was a slight relife that Austin's rape kit hadn't been as damaging as Pablo's, it still wasn't anything to celebrate about. Maria carefully placed the folder under her arm, and took in a deep breath to try and keep herself clam. Then, turning around to the door, Maria opened it slightly and poked her head in to see both Austin and Pablo staring blankly at a wall, flipper and hand grasped tightly together, as if the world would end if it seperated for even a moment.

"Boys." Maria called out calmly

The two instantly broke their thousand mile stare, and glanced over at Maria.

"Oh..hey Detective Maria, whats up?" Pablo said quietly

"I'm going to be a few minutes you guys, I need to do a few things. Untill then, Pablo your mother is here, she'll be in here to help take care of two while I'm gone." Maria said in a soothing, motherly voice.

Pablo gave a weak smile, and then thanked her, to which Austin did the same. Closing the door softly, Maria began making her way down the hallway and into the main lobby area, where she was greeted by Pablo's mother sitting down in one of the seats, purse in hand.

"Elezebeth." Maria called out

"Oh thank god your here!" Pablo's mother sobbed as she embraced the detective, to which Maria hugged back

Elezebeth sobbed and moaned, both in joy and regret, thankful that her little boy was still alive, as well as Austin too, yet full of guilt for letting that monster take her child away from her for the second time.

"Th...thank you fo...for saving my baby!" Elezebeth sobbed

"Your very welcome Elezebeth." Maria said

After a few minutes of sobbing, Elezebeth calmed herself down, wiped her eyes, and then took a step back.

"Elezebeth, I need to ask you a few questions." Maria said sitting down on one of the many chairs

"Any dear, I'd be honored to help you out in any way possible." Elezebeth said, blowing her nose

"Thank you. Now, I must ask, have you had any contact with the parents of the other children at any time during this investigation?"

"Acutally yes, it was during the interview that you had with Pablo a few days back." Maria began " We had all gathered in one of the rooms, practically dripping with sweat and fear at what had happened to our children. The room itself was filled with nothing but tense feelings, with a few sniffles here and there. I honestly couldn't stay in that room any longer, or I would've lost my mind. So I got out of there and made my way towards the room, where you came out and allowed me to speak with Pablo. Well, to make a long story short, Pablo wound up telling me what had happened...well not everything, just what had happened to him and his friends. Once you came back to talk with him...I just went back into the...room where everyone was at. When they all saw my face, they knew what had happed to their children. Everyone in the room began breaking down instantly, with one exception. Austin's parents just stood there, shaking like a leaf in autum. I remeber looking up at them, and I could see it in their eyes, that their souls were shattered into a million little peices, and that all hope that they had left in them was gone. Then, as soon as it had started, Austin's parents both solemly walked out of the door while we all wept. Then, one by one, everyone left the room and went home."

"Do you know where they're at now?" Maria asked

"Tyrone's, Tasha's, and Uniqua's parents are currently setting up funeral arrangements for their children at, what was the name? 's Methodist Church a few miles away from where we live at. You'll most likely find them there. However, I haven't seen or heard from Austin's parents for the last few days or so. They might still be at their home, but that's all I can think of." Elezebeth admitted

"Thank you Elezebeth, I'll have a couple of officers go and speak with the others about the current situation at hand. I and a few more officers, will go an check up on Austin's parents, they should be relived that their son is still alive. Oh and one more thing, what are the names of Austin's parents?" Maria asked

"Their names are David and Macy." Elezebeth responded

"Thank you again. I'll go and check up on them. As of right now, both Pablo and Austin are in room 324. I'm sure that Pablo would love to see you right now." Maria said

"Thank you." Elezebeth said, before walking out of the lobby and down the hall were the young boys resided.

Maria called over a few police officers that where standing near the enterence of the hospital, to which they walked over to her.

"Get the police car ready, I need you both to take me to Austin's home. I have the address saved to my phone, so you won't need to worry about getting lost. I'll be out to meet you both in about five minutes, there is something that I need to do first." Maria said firmly

The two officers nodded and made their way out of the doors of the hospital and got into their police car. Maria then took out her walkie talkie and called up a few other officers to go and check on the other parents at the local Methodist church, providing them with the address and zip code of the area. Once she was finished, she walked out of the door of the hospital, and hopped into the police car. Within minutes, they were on the road.

Thirty minutes passed, and after a few rough turns and some detours, the officers and detective finally made their way to the one story purple fenced home of Austin. Detective Maria was the first person to exit out of the vehicle, the other two officers both quickly fallowing suit.

"Alright you two." Maria began "Keep the questions to a minimum, keep yourself armed at all times, and more importantly be polite."

The two officers nodded in agreement, and soon made their way towards the front door of the home. Maria stepped a bit closer to the door and knocked on it a few times.

" David...Macy..this is the police." Maria called out

Silence. Maria waited for about a minute longer, and then proceeded to knock on the door again.

"Please open the door, this is about your son Austin." Maria called out once more

Still nothing.

"Are you sure that there even home?" One of the officers asked

Maria gave a blank look, and then proceeded to point to the large black car that was sitting in the middle of the driveway.

"Oh.." The officer said, his face turning a light shade of red from emberrasment.

"Something isn't right." Maria said as she went and took a look at the front window near the front door.

"Look Maria, it's obvious that they arn't going to answer the door, and unless we have a warrent..there's really nothing we can do." one of the officers replied

Maria barely even agnolaged what had been said to her, as she was staring intently at the window, trying hard to see through the curtains. The only thing that she could somewhat make out were the faint outlines of various furnature and other appliences, but that was it. Everything else was shrounded in darkness. A heavy feeling, like a brick in a sack immediatly hit Maria hard. She knew that there was something wrong, and that she needed to find out what. However, she knew for an absolute fact that she couldn't just barg into the home without a legal reason to do such.

"I want the both of you to go and search the outside of the house for any traces of Austin's parents. Check every door, window, everthing, and report back to me if you see anything suspicous. If we can't find anything, then we will leave and come back the next day." Maria ordered

The two officers immediatly obeyed the order given to them by the detective, and began scouting the area, flashlights in hand. Once police officer decided to check the fenced backyard of the home, and began searching around. Upon making his way to one of the back windows, he spotted something that was honestly hard to miss. Blood, a heavy splatter of it coated the window and drapes from, nearly turning the orange colored drapes into a deep crimson red color. Not wanting to waste time, the officer immediatly began ran back towards the front door, where Detective Maria was searching.

"Detective, we've got a problem." the officer said

"What is it?" Maria asked

"I saw blood, a lot of it on one of the windows, it looked fresh." the officer said

"Say no more." Maria demanded "Call the other officer and have him meet us at the front door, and call a bus too."

"Yes Detective." The officer said, pulling out his walkie talke and calling up the ambulance, as well the other officer.

Within a few minutes, the other officer arrived at the front door, and with one swift kick, broke open the door. The room was dark, not a single ray of sunlight, with the exception of the of the broken door, illuminated the room. However, a large figure could be seen dandgling from the celing fan. Turning on the lights to the house, they all saw what was dangling, or rather who was hanging from that ceiling fan. There, only a few feet away from them, was Austin's mother hanging from a makeshift noose made from various electrical cords and wires. She was clothed in a long blue dress with black flowers drapped all around it. Her long frizzled black hair drapped over her face, which desplayed an expression of hopelessness and depression. Pinned on the bosom of her dress was a small note that read

"The explination you desire, is in the kitchen"

"Oh my god." Maria muttered under her breath, her mind still in shock at what was in front of her.

Taking a large knife out of her belt, she carfully cut the wires with one single stroke, carefully holding the body as to make sure that it didn't fall to the ground. With some assistance from the other cops, they layed the lifeless and stiff body onto the couch. Once that had been finished, Maria took in a deep breath of air, but soon started gagging. It was very faint, but there was a scent of something rotten and decaying coming from some part of the house. Without hesitation, all three officers began to slowly inch their way down one of the halls, the stench itself growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Signaling that they were close to the source of the scent. Finally, they reached a door that was at the very end of the hallway, and began turning the nob carefully. Then, as they opened the door to the room, a title wave of rot punched them all in the face, and hard. Everyone soon began to gag, and even one officer ran off into a bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Maria just covered her face with a hankercheif and shined her flashlight into the room. The room itself wasn't very big to begin with, it looked more like a simple office building than anything. However, the walls and furnature of the room was covered in giant splots of crimson red blood, small bits of flesh and bone sticking to the blood soaked wall like a macob art peice. Shining the light a bit more the the right of the room, revealed Austin's father, a double barrle shotgun resting on his blood soaked chest and collared plad shirt. His head, at least the top part of it, was gone. Only being replaced with a heavy spatter of blood, brain matter, chunks of flesh, teeth, and an eyeball covering the wall and window behind him. His bottom jaw and below being the only things left intact. Flies, maggots, and other insects crawled in and out of the destroyed head. Maria closed her eyes and stepped forward to the dead body, trying not to expell what little food she had consumed throughout the day. She then opened her eyes, and found a note pinned to the body, that wasn't saturated with blood and meat. Also, in one of the hands, was a small family portrate of Austin, his father, and his mother all standing in front of the house with big smiles on their faces. She grabbed the note, and opened it up. Written on it was the same message that was found on Austin's mother's body as well, however this message seemed to be rushed and almost illegible:

"The Explination You Desire, Is In The Kitchen"

Maria placed the note into her pocket and walked out of the room as quickly as possible. One she got back to the living room, she could already hear the sound of the ambulances driving down the street. She knew for a fact that it wouldn't be long before they arrived, so she quickly went into the kitchen, and found a small stack of papers on top of the kitchen table.

"This must be the explination that was on the notes...oh dear God how am I going to tell Austin this?" Maria muttered under her breath.

Just as she was about to place the papers down on the surface of the table, the ambulance that she thought was coming down for them, just continued driving down the road. It must have been another ambulace that had been called for another emergency. Maria just sighed, and sat down in an empty chair next to the stack of papers on the table. Without much thought she carefully grabbed the papers and began reading it. It was Austin's Parents suicide note.

"To whom it may concern,

I don't really have much to say, and neither does my husband David..In fact, as I'm currently writing this note, he's already prepping the shotgun for himself. I would've had him sit down with me and write out a few words that he may have wanted to say, but he's already too weak to even say anything. He only wants to be done and over with this so that he, or we for that matter, can be with our little angle again in heaven. Now, I know what you all are thinking, and we already know what it is. "Our lives mean so much, taking them would only keep us from enjoying the rest of our lives, yadda yadda yadda..Well, I hate to break it to everyone, but that's not what we want at all. No...not one bit! This may be a bit confusing for some of you, so I'll just shut up and explain.

Me nor my husband have ever told this to anyone, due to the heavy amount of shame that it would've brought us...but I guess that doesn't really matter that much right now anyway. My husband and I had gotten married at a very early age, 15 and 16 respectively. It wasn't really because we loved each other, at least not at first, it was more because of the fact that we were very rebellious teens. We only got married because we wanted to be officially emancipated from our parents, which we got rather easily. For the next five and a half years we did the most depraved things; we got drunk daily, we used a heavy amount of drugs (often times mixed with alcohol so that we could get a bigger hit), plus we often involved ourselves in numerious sexual parties where we would have sex with multiple men and women at clubs, bars, wherever the heck we wanted to go to. We almost O.D about three or four times during that period of five years becasue of the heavy drug use we were involved in. Now, I never really worried too much about getting pregnate myself, because I had a some kind of rare condition where I was barren at birth or something like that. In a nutshell, it just means that I can't have kids, which was a good thing for me and my husband at the time, because that would just mean our fun would be taken away from us. I know, I know...it was disgustingly selfish for the both of us to even so much as think that way, but we did...Now, despite my barreness, my husband always made sure to get me some "The Morning After" pills to take after a night of...sex and drugs... Years passed, and we continued to wreak our lives up in many different ways. Five whole years passed, and it was at this point where we were both broke, hungry, living in a crappy motel room just to have a roof over our heads. All the money that we earned, or in this case taken, from having the repeat parties almost always went to buying lsd and other hallucinigetics. Then, after taking a few hits of lsd both my husband and I just went at it. The next few days went by without anything abnormal happening, untill at the fifth or sixth day I started to get morning sickness. I just chalked it up as my body getting sick again from the drugs, but after a few more days, the sickness didn't go away. This worried me, and then I had remembered that I had forgotten to take the morning after pill that my husband had given me. So, I ran into the bathroom and was about to take a few of the pills...when something happened. I...I just couldn't take the pill. It was as if someone was holding me back, trying to prevent me from taking it. The next thing I know, I'm dumping all of the pills down into the toilet, and once the last pill was out of the bottle, I flushed the toilet. The next few days went by with the same plights of morning sickness, which I knew wasn't from the drugs. So one afternoon I went to the dollar store and bought a few things for my stomach, and as I was about to leave, I found a few pregnacy test. Now, I...I don't know why I even bought them, but for some reason I just...just wanted to make sure. When I got back to the motel room, I took a few asprins and decided to test the pregnacy test...and...I...it was positive. I used at least six more pregnacy test on myself, and every one of them came out positive. I told my husband David, and he was overjoyed! It was at that moment, that we decidied to pick ourselves up and better our lives. We both enrolled ourselves into rehab and went on a few detox while we were both there. We spent about three months in there at a halfway house, slowly but surely getting better and better. And everytime eaither of us wanted to quit and give up, our little angle would kick in my stomach, as if to remind us why we were there to begin with. Then came the day that our little saint was to be born. Now, the only thing that the two of us where worried about, was if the drugs and alcohol that I taken all thoes years would effect the baby, we didn't know if the baby was going to mentaly or physically handicaped because of it. But thank the good Lord above, we were wrong. When Austin came out of my womb for the first time, he was perfect in every way! The doctors themselves were even puzzled at the fact that our baby was as healthy as he was, but the facts themselves showed them the proof. Austin was of a normal, albeit a bit chuncky, weight, he was tested and clean of all substances, and as a bonus he didn't even cry when he came out for the first time. He took one look at us and smiled. Needless to say, both my husband and I where bawling our eyes out when we held Austin for the first time. Life after that just continued to get better and better for all of us. My husband managed to land a high paying job, we both were clean of all drugs and alcohol, and we even bought this house for our us to live in. None of this would have been possible if it wasn't for our little angle, or heavenly saint...Austin. He was never a problem when he was an infant, he rarely cried, always smiled, and was very smart. Heck he said his first word when he was only one years old, and when he turned four he started kindgergarden...normally kids don't start kindergarden untill they turn six! We later found out, after the school gave him a test of some sort, that he was a prodigy. Oh...when we found out we just cried our eyes out with joy! We didn't deserve Austin in anyway shape or form, becuase of how disgusting we were...but he was our blessing sent from heaven above. When he started hanging out with the other kids, he was definanty shy at first, but soon he was outside almost every day untill school started. We have many memories that we charish and love, sadly...we'll never get to experience any of these things again. You all must understand that we tried to work it out after...we found out that Austin was gone, but...we just can't. And the last thing that we want is for our little Angel to look down at us in Heaven and be dissapointed at the way we're living. Austin was our glue that held both me and my husband up, he was the reason why we both bettered our lives, but most importantly we've learned more from him than he's learned from us...We're sorry if this hurts anyone, but understand me when I say that we're better off dead than alive. I know for a full on fact that we'll just go back to using drugs again...and we're not going to let that happen. Austin sweeite, we're coming home. You won't be alone for any longer in Heaven. Mommy and Daddy are coming home, and we'll be one big happy family again. We Love you sweetie!

Tears poured down Maria's face as she read the last sentance that was on the suicide letter, her mind going into various directions. She was soon taken out of trance, when an ambulance worker and coriner tapped her on the shoulder.

"Detective Maria" The coroner, a gray female bear said

Maria jumped a bit, gripping tightly onto the suicide notes in her paws.

"Oh my go..sorry. My mind just.." Maria said, trying to form a proper explination

"It's fine." The coroner said "I just need you to take me to the other body, if you please. My assisstant over there is already handling the other body. Oh, and here your going to need this." The coroner said as she handed Maria a small mask to block out the smell.

"Oh, alright then, thank you." Maria said leading the coroner to the back room where the almost headless father of the young kangaroo rested, the flies and the maggots still feasting,undisturbed.

The door was opened up, and the smell of rotten meat and death seemed even stronger the second time around. However, this didn't seem to bother the coroner at all, in fact she barely even flinched.

"After breathing in the smell of death and decay for nearly ten years of my life, you get used to the smell real quickly." The coroner said with a smile, albeit a goofy one, which wasn't very appropriate given the current situation at hand.

Maria held the mask closer to her face, as she struggled to keep herself from gagging violently, not just from the smell, but from the heavy amount of gore splattered all around the place.

"How long has he been dead for?" Maria questioned, her eyes still locked onto the corpse just a few feet away from her.

"Judging by the state of decomposition he's in, i'd say about two or three days at most." The coroner said examing the body

'Cause of death?" Maria asked

The cornor turned towards Maria with a look that said "Seriously?" Maria just bit her lip, realising the stupidity of her question.

"Well, it's kinda obvious isn't it?" The coroner said, rather matter of factly " But if you must know, shotgun blast from mouth through the head. Judging by the mess, I'd even say the shotgun itself was a a double barrel shotgun."

"Okay, so um..What about the..." Just as Maria was about to ask her question, her cellphone began ringing, or in this case vibrating.

"Excuse me for one sec." Maria said walking out of the door, and answering her cell phone

"Hello." Maria asked

"What the hell is going on?" Ezekele yelled "I just got a phone call from one of the officers I sent you with, telling me that he saw blood all over the window of the house!? Is everyone there alright?"

Maria let out a soft sigh, unsure of herself of how in the world she was going to break the news to her captian.

"Well...um...they're..they're dead." Maria stuttered

"What." Ezekele said shocked

"We found both Austin's mother and father dead. They both killed themselves..." Maria said trying not to choke.

There was a long, deafening silence, before Ezekel spoke.

"How did they die?" Ezekele said flatly

"Macy hung herself and David shot himself with a shotgun." Maria said

"I see...did they leave a note?"

"Yes...a long one." Maria said

"Okay, here is what I need you to do now Maria. I need you to go back to the hospital and interview Austin, get his side of the story about what happend at the cabin. We've also have enough evidence to arrest Alex for what he did to those kids as well. As for the...mess. I'm already sure that there are plenty of people there to finish up with the other things. Oh and one more thing." Ezekele said

"Yes Captian." Maria said

"Don't tell Austin what happened here...not now. He's already going through enough shit as it is, with his injuries and everything..Just don't tell him untill he's ready."

"Yes sir." Maria said

"Okay, good. Goodbye." Ezekele said before hanging up

Putting the phone back into her pocket, Maria made her way outside of the house and got back into the police car, but not before telling the officers that came with her that she was going back to the hospital. Once she got to the hospital, she made her way into the lobby area, and was met by Pablo's mother.

"Oh good, your back." Elezebeth said " So how did the interview go?"

Maria bit her lip, and stepped back at bit.

"What's wrong?" Elezebeth asked concered

"Is there a private place that we can talk at?" Maria asked

"Uh sure, there's a chapel here that we can go to if you want." Elezebeth said as she pointed out the large chapel door near the lobby area.

"Good, lets go." Maria said as she and Elezebeth walked over towards the chapel area.

Maria was the first one to walk into the chapel area, the flickering candles, votive lights, and painted icons filled the area with a peaceful, yet ominous, feeling. Checking to make sure that the area was empty, both Maria and Elezebeth both took a seat in one of the pews near the icons in the front of the chapel.

"You asked me earlier about how the interview with Austin's parents, unfortunatly I wasn't able to contact them." Maria began

"Why is that? Wern't they home?" The female avian asked

"No..you see we wound up having to bust into the home after we had found some rather disconcerning things on one of the windows. However, once we busted in, we found Austin's mother hanging from the ceiling."

Elezebeth's eyes and beak widened in shock at the very words that were coming from Maria's mouth, however that wasn't all of it.

"We also found Austin's father in the back room of the house. I won't go into any gory details with you, but to put it bluntly...He shot himself in the head."

"Oh my God!" Elezebeth yelled in a state of shock and saddness

"How long were they.." Elezebeth asked

"Two days." Maria said flatly

"Why...oh my gosh..Austin is going to be devistated!" Elezebeth said

"I know, however I'm going ask you to not mention his parents suicide...at least not right now. He's already going through the aftermath of that horrible tragity at the cabin with Alex." Maria said firmly

Elezebeth nodded her head, agreeing to keep her beak shut for the time being. The female avian then proceeded to grab a hankerchief from her purse and wipe the tears from her eyes. She had know Austin and his family for a long, long time. In fact she even considered Austin and the others her family as well, not by bloodline of course, but just getting to know and grow with them too.

"What's going to happen to Austin, now that his parents are...dead." Elezebeth asked as she held back a sob

"Normally I would say foster care, but honestly I don't trust those places in any shape or form. Too many young children being sent off to random people that they don't even know. So, I have another solution to this situation." Maria said

"What is it?" Elezebeth asked

" In order to keep him out of the foster care system, I need you to adopt Austin. It'll require a few things, but I'm sure that it shouldn't be any issue." Maria said

"Yes...I will, i'll adopt him." Elezebeth said blowing her nose.

"Thank you Elezebeth." Maria said with a small smile

"Now, I need to go and interview Austin, get his side of the story." Maria said getting up from the pew. "I might also have to inteview Pablo as well, so in the mean time, go on ahead and set up the adoption process."

"I'll get too it immediatly." Elezebeth said

And with that, Elezebeth made her way out of the chapel door. Maria, on the other hand, just stayed where she was, still trying to ready herself for what was to come. She knew for a fact that she'd have to break the news to Austin sooner or later, and she knew that it was going to hurt him in ways that not even she would know. One thing that she did, before leaving the chapel, was make a mental note in her head to put Austin on a suicide watch if she even had the slightest feeling that he was going to harm himself. Upon reaching the door of the chapel, she dipped her fingers in a little holy water font and blessed herself, she was going to need as much strength as she could get.

A few miles away from the children's hosptial, was the hospital where the pig man, aka Alex, was currently staying at. He was, at the moment, completely unconcious. He had been that way for the past few hours after surgury, which took some time to complete due to the fact that the bullet had been lodged deep into Alex's spine. However, despite all that, the doctors were succesful in getting it out and ultemently preventing Alex's death. Despite all that however, he certianly wasn't getting out of it scott free. While the surgery was successful, Alex was permantly paralized from the waste down. He would never be able to walk again, which may have been a bit of karma coming to bite him in the ass for all the shit he'd done, but of course, there was much more to come. As Alex was resting in his hospital bed, the cheif of police, Ezekel, was coming to pay that fat fuck a little visit, and have him arrested right on the spot. Upon getting an arrest warrent from the judge, Ezekele and a few other detectives where already making their way towards the hosptial. It didn't take too long, as the ride was about a mile or so away from the children's hospital. Upon arrival, Ezekel and the other detectives got out of their squad car and made their way into the hospital. Having shown the warrent for Alex's arrest, one nurse guided them towards the room that he was staying in.

"This is it. Room 54." The female nurse said

"Good." Ezekele said, with a long sly grin on his face

The nurse then left the corridor, and the officers opened up the door to the room. There they saw his unconcious body lying there on the bed, with an iv sticking out of his fat greasy arm. Ezekele wanted nothing else more than to wait for this asshole to wake up, so that he could slip those handcuffs onto the fat pig's wrist, and tightly too. In fact, he wanted to make sure that he made Alex's life a living hell, at least as legaly as he was able to. He dreamed of nothing more than stuffing that disgusting lard ass into the deepest darkest cell that could find, feeding him only bread and water for every meal, and, if lucky, maybe get to beat the shit of this guy a few times. Yeah, he was a bit of a sadist at times, but could you blame him? Right there in front of him was a mass pedophile, rapist, cannibal peice of dog shit. If anything, he would've already blown the brains out that bastard if he could, but he knew better. He was going to make sure that both Pablo and Austin, their friends, as well as the countless children that had been found in that cabin got the justice they deserved. And if that meant keeping this fucker alive for a little longer, so be it. Ezekle just took a seat near one the bed, anticiapting the moment when Alex would wake up. He wanted to be the first thing that the bastard saw when he woke up. They waited for some time. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, hours turned into nothingness. Not a single sound or even a grunt came out of Alex's dirty mouth. This was a bit disconcerning to the police cheif, as he was afraid that Alex was in a coma of some sort, which would only delay justice even longer than it should've been. Then, after waiting for at least three hours, Alex moaned and shook his head softly. Ezekele stood up from the chair, and leaned in close to the pig's face, a sadistic smile streatching from corner to corner on his face. Soon, the pig's eyes began to flutter open, and then both his eyes immediatly shot open.

"W...what the fuck are you doing here?" Alex spat, as he stared intently at the sadistic smile on the captian's face.

"Well it's certianly not to give you a bouqe of flowers and a "get well soon" balloon that's for sure." Ezekele snapped

Alex just glared at the officer in front of him

"I don't need your sarcastic bullshit!" Alex hissed "Just wait untill I get my hands on those little fu..." Alex stopped dead in his tracks.

He began struggling, attempting to move his legs in one way or another, however they remained as limp as a wet noodle. He soon began to panic.

"Wh...what the fuck!" Alex screamed "Why the fuck can't I move my legs!"

Ezekele giggled at bit at the plight the pig was going through, but that was just the icing on top of the cake.

"The bullet that hit you, it jammed itself deep in your spine thus damaging your nervous system in the process. To put it bluntly, your paralized from the waste down, permanently." Ezekele said, with hint of glee in his voice

"I swear to god, I'm going to ring that little kangaroo's neck when I find him!" Alex roared with rage

"No your not. In fact, before I forget."

Captian Ezekele then proceeded to grab his handcuffs from his belt and swing them around like a toy.

"Alex J. Bern, you are under arrest for murder in the first degree, kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a child, cannibalism, rape of a minor, sexual assault on a minor, child pronography, theft, posioning, and many many more charges as well."

With that said, Ezekele grabbed the wrist of the now frozen pig man, and cuffed him to his bedside.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say or do, can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, then one will be provided to you. Do you understand the rights that I have described to you?"

As a responce, Alex spat in the officer's face, the slimy spit going down the cheif's face at a slow rate. However this didn't even soften the sadistic smile that was still on Ezekele's face.

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh, and I'm also arresting you for attempted murder as well. Seeing as you have a multitue of STD's and AIDS as well.." Ezekele sneered

Alex just staired at the cheif, as he tightened the cuffs around the fat pig's wrist. The only thing that was going through his mind at the time was how much he wanted to make thoese kids suffer at his hands. He made sure of it that if he was going down, he would certianly bring those two brats down with him.

Back at the Children's hospital, Maria had taken some time making sure of it that Pablo and Austin were as comfortable as possible. She originaly was planning on interviewing them that very day, but seeing as how the two of them had to be subjected to multiple test, shots, and other medical proceadures for the case. She ultimently decided to do it on another day, which wasn't really a problem for her, because Ezekele had told her to interview the two before the end of the week. So, she decided to just relax with the two for the whole day. Which she needed as much as ever, mostly because of the insane shit that she had seen throughout the day. The day itself went by without any kind of issues; they played games together, watched a few movies on the hospital television, and pretty much had dinner to wrap the rest of the day up.

"Thanks for hanging out with us!" Austin said yawning

"Yeah, it was great." Pablo chimed in

"You two are quiet welcome, it was fun being with you two. Now you guys go on ahead and get some sleep. We've got a busy day tommorow morning." Maria said softly, as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Goonight Detective Maria." Austin said

"If you see my mom, tell her I said goonight to her." Pablo said

"I'll make sure of it." Maria said with a smile

"Oh, and if you see my parents too, let them know that I love them too!" Austin said

Maria stopped dead in her tracks, her smile fading for a bit, before returning. She looked over at Austin, a sad look on her face, and nodded her head. Austin gave a big smile, and then curled up in the covers of his hospital bed, and fell asleep. Closing the door ever so gently, Maria slowly walked down the hospital hallways, her face plastered with saddness. She knew that tommorow had to be the day that she would break the news to Austin, and if anything it wasn't going to be good.

The very next day, Maria had woken up earlier than she usualy did : She got up, got dressed, cleaned herself up, made herself some coffee, and was out the door. She then drove herself down towards the children's hospital, the only thing playing in her head where the words that Austin has said before she left yesterday night. "Tell my parents that I love them too!" Over and over did that phrase play in her head like a broken record. Upon reaching the hospital building, she grabbed the files, notes, and the voice recorder that were sitting in the passinger seat of the car and got out of the car. There she made her way into the hospital and walked towards the hospital room of Pablo and Austin, and knocked gently.

"Come in." Austin's voice called out

Maria's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach, but she quickly took a few breaths and put on a smile. Opening the door slowly, she poked her head into the room, to see Austin relaxing in his bed, with the television remote clicking away in his hand. Maria looked to where Pablo should have been at, but he and his bed was absent from the room.

"Um Austin sweetie, where's Pablo at?" Maria asked as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"It...it was a bad night for Pablo." Austin said, his ears drooping a bit.

"How is that sweetie?" Maria asked concerned

"He kept waking up in the middle of the night screaming...He..just couldn't stop screaming. I managed to calm him down the first two times, but...the third was the worst out of all of them. He started yelling, crying, and screaming like a madman...he even started trying to hurt himself. All the while he just kept on screaming "Let me go, let me go." The doctors wound up rushing in the room and having to sedate him for a bit. Then, for my safety, they wheeled Pablo into a seperate room to rest and recover. As of now, he's having some test run on him by the doctors." Austin said timidly

"I can understand." Maria said

"Yeah, if anything...I'm suprised that I haven't starting loosing it I was in that cabin longer than he was, and I'm younger than he is." Austin said pointing to himself

"Well, if anything Austin, it's a blessing that you have." Maria said with a smile

"True...True."Austin said

" Speaking of the cabin, Austin. I need to interview you on what happened while you where there at the cabin, your testemony is going to be a huge help for us when the trial begins." Maria said grabbing a chair and sitting down upon it.

"Anything to get that pig monster locked up forever." Austin growled

Maria nodded in agreement, and then began setting up the voice recorder. Once that was done, she then placed the device next to Austin's bed so that everything could be heard.

"Okay Austin, everything is ready. However my question to you is, are you?" Maria asked

"Yes mam, I'm ready." Austin said calmly

"Good. Now, the first thing that I need of you, is to tell me what happened when you where first in the cabin." Maria said

Austin gritted his teeth, and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He took a few deep breaths, and spoke.

"When I woke up for the first time in that cabin, I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't see or hear anything, and it was very hard for me to breath. I also couldn't move my arms eaither, in fact they we're both chained together. My entire body was suspended in midair, due to the fact that I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet." Austin began

"During that time, did feel any kind of pain in your arms?" Maria asked as she jotted down a few notes

"I guess I was hanging there for a long time, because I couldn't even feel my arms after I woke up. The only thing that I could feel, where the chains around my wrist." Austin said

"I see. What happened once the bag was lifted off your head?" Maria asked

"I...I saw..blood...blood everywhere." Austin gagged "I remember turning to Tasaha, and seeing her lower jaw was gone. Then I turned to Uniqua, and...her face was melted like grilled cheese."

As the memories of the events continued to fill the young kangaroo's head, Austin began upchucking like crazy. Maria knew for a fact what was to come, so she quickly handed Austin a trash can and had him vomit in it. A few moments of upchucking, Austin placed the bile filled trashcan down on the floor and continued with his account.

"Sorry about that...anyway..After seeing all of that gore, the pigman snapped me out of my trance by placing a knife near my throat. I was afraid that he was going to cut me, untill Pablo screamed at the man to stop..."

Austin stopped, tears begining to form in his eyes.

"P..Pablo begged him not to hurt me, to which he agreed...but he...he. Made Pablo do things to him.."

"What exactly did he made Pablo do?" Maria asked

"He started touching Pablo and kissing him all over his body and then his beak. Then, he placed the ball gag back into Pablo's mouth so that he couldn't scream. He then put his disgusting fingers deep into Pablo's...private areas, and went in and out of it quickly."

Austin stopped once again, not wanting to go on with the details. However, if that sick fuck was going to get what was coming to him. He knew that he had to continue on.

"Then the pig man started pulling his pants down..and grabbed at his...thing. He wound up..rubbing something on it. I don't know what it was. Then he...put himself inside of Pablo's private parts. I could tell that Pablo had to use every ounce of willpower not to scream. After a while, blood started to come out of Pablo's...front area. Then the pig man pulled himself out of Pablo's front end and then...he..put in his bottom."

Austin began shaking violently...trying to purge himself of the vial memories of his best friend and lover having to be subjected to the brutal assalt and rape.

"This kept going on for a few minutes more. untill he apperently finished. Then, the pig man pulled up his pants and started complimenting Pablo on how he was a..."good boy"." Austin spat in anger after saying that last line "good boy".

"What did he do next?" Maria asked

"After he was done with Pablo, he then went up to me."

(flashback)

"And now, it's time for you to be next!" The pig man squealed as he unlatched the chains from the ceiling area.

Austin soon began kicking and screaming underneath his duct taped mouth, which did nothing to stop the pig man's work that he was doing. However, before Alex could do anything else, he stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around.

"Oh don't worry Pablo. I'm going to keep my promise." The fat pig giggled "But that doesn't mean that he won't be of use to me though."

And with that, he dragged the screaming kangaroo deep into his bedroom, shut the door, and locked it. The interior of the bedroom area was one that would've resembled a morbid art peice. The walls where covered in various pictures of small children, some with red x's scrached around them, and others with green circles around the faces of a few children.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Austin." The pig man called out in a sickingly joyus way.

Austin just shook with fear, as he saw the macrabe work that the pigman had so carefully planned out on his wall. Then, without warning, Austin was dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. He would've thought that he'd be in serious pain, but on the contrary. It was a major relife on his arms. Slowly, but surly, the feeling in his arms returned. However, despite the temporary relife, Austin's hands where still shackled together. Alex then grabbed the chains that held Austin in place, and dragged him onto an old musty mattress with a stained pillow and blanket resting atop it.

"You'll stay here untill I'm done with you." the pig man said in a monotone voice.

"Untill then, you just stay put. After all that fun that I had with your little boyfriend, I'm going to take a nap."

Alex then walked over towards his plump, lumpy mattress (that was almost on par with the amount of filthyness as the other mattress that Austin was on). And within a few minutes, the sick bastard was snoring away.

(End of Flashback)

"I didn't really sleep that much that night. In fact, I just leaned my head on the wall, hoping to find some kind of sound that would have helped sooth me, but of course there was nothing." Austin said, still shaking

"Your doing very well Austin. I promise you that this won't last too much longer." Maria said checking the recorder.

"It's fine." Austin said flatly

"So what happened next?" Maria asked

"I don't really know. I wound up dozing off for about an hour or so...untill the pigman came bursting through the door of the room...screaming his head off."

(Flashback)

The sound of heavy, fast paced footsteps echoed throught the entire cabin area with a heavy boom at each step. The sound of which, caused Austin to bolt up from his sleep. Wide awake and worried.

"Oh my fucking god!" The pigman screamed as he barged into the room, turning the lights on in the process.

"That little fucker escaped!" the pigman yelled, as he began throwing various items across the room in an rage filled tantrum.

Austin just hid in his dirty bed. He was glad that his friend had escaped, but at the same time worried about the safety and well being of him as well. As he continued to watch the pigman throw a few things around like a toddler, he noticed that he grabbed a shotgun from behind a worn out nightstand that sat next to his bed. Austin's eyes widened with fear, as he knew for a fact what that monster had in store for Pablo. And one thing was for certian, was that Pablo most likely hadn't gone far in his escape, due to the recent sodomy that he gone through from the pigman.

"You can't do this!" Austin screamed

The pig man didn't stop moving around, however he did agnolage Austin's remark.

"Why shouldn't I?" The pig man spat

"Please don't hurt him..." Austin said, beginning to break down "I'll do anything!"

It was at that time that Alex had finally stopped dead in his tracks, and then turn his head towards the sniffling kangaroo. Then he gave a small smirk, and placed the shotgun next to the corner of the doorway. He then walked over towards Austin, and bent down to reach the young marsupial's face to face.

"You'll do anything?" the pigman said licking his lips to mosten them.

Austin hesitated for a moment, but then said

"Y...yes."

"What are you going to give me, to keep me from killing that penguin friend of yours?" The pigman asked

"W...whatev...whatever you want." Austin said timidly

"That's what I wanteed to hear."

Without another word being spoken, Austin found himself being lifted up (once again) into the air by his wrist. The seering pain that rocketed down his arms and to his lower back was hell for him. However, that pain only lasted for a moment, before he was plopped down onto the pig man's bed. Which was a bit more comfortable, although not by much. The pig man then unshackled one of the chains from Austin's wrist and connected the other one to the bars of the bed. Then, the pig man made his way towards the same nightstand that he had went by to get the shotgun, and opened up one of the drawers. Afer a few seconds of rummaging around, the pig man pulled out a large metal collar with a chain at the end of it, a long one. He then walked back over towards Austin, and placed the collar around Austin's neck, latching the end part of the chain into one of the loops of the bed.

"Here is how it's going to go Austin." The pig man said with a sadistic grin "I won't go and kill your little friend..he's most likely will die before he even reaches town. So...Your going to just sit there and do the same thing that your little penguin friend did to me. Your now going to be my little plaything. If you do a good job, I won't kill you or your little boyfriend. Got it?"

Austin began shaking again, this time more violently than last time. He then took a breath of air, and nodded his head in agreement. Alex cocked his head and his grin expanded to a nightmarish level.

"Good. You know Austin, what your little friend did really stressed me out." Alex said as he began to slowly undress down to his underwhere. He then walked towards the side of the bed, and lied down on it in a seductive manner. Austin just closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pig's septer and jewels sticking out of the cloth.

"You'll help me de-stress, won't you?" Alex said pulling Austin closer towards him.

"Y...yes." Austin whimpered

"Good."

(Flashback ends)

"He began taking off my clothes, one by one...Then began to remove his underware."

Austin cringed deeply, and shut his eyes tightly at having to remeber that thought.

"He...he did things to me that I didn't even know where possible...He also put himself in my bottom, and...the pain was so bad that I wound up passing out."

"Do you want to take a break Austin?" Maria said concerned

"No." Austin said shaking his head furously "I want everyone in that courtroom to know what he did to me!"

Maria just sat back down in her chair, and continued to listen to Austin.

"When I finally woke up, he had already finished...My bottom hurt really really badly. I could barely move my legs at all... For the next three days, it was all the same. Wake up, violate me, feed me a bunch of jerky, and then violate me again. Despite the pain and the fear that I had though...I started to come up with a plan to try and get rid of him."

"What was the plan?" Maria asked

"The plan was to choke himout during his sleep...however after he had kidnapped Pablo for the second time, I decided to do it while me and Pablo where together. Let me tell you, it worked, but unfortionatly he didn't die. He then attacked me and Pablo one last time, and slammed me against a mirror and side table drawer. There, I found one of his guns, and once I cocked it...I shot him in his back..."

"Thank you Austin for telling me everything that happened to you. This is really going to help us. Your, plus Pablo's, testimonies here on this recorder are definetly going to convict that pig man." Maria said with a sly smile

"Can I ask you a question, Detective Maria?" Austin asked

"Sure thing Austin, anything." Maria responded

"Is the pig man dead?" Austin said with a heavy amount of hate in his tone of voice.

"No Austin. He isn't." Maria said "He didn't die from the gunshot wound, but he is paralized from the waist down for the rest of his life." Maria said

"Oh..well at least he suffering. That's what I like to see, at least with him that is." Austin said with a grin forming on his face

"Same here Austin. I promise you that we'll make sure that monster is taken care of for good." Maria said

"Thank you..." Austin said

There was a period of silence for a moment between the two, untill Austin spoke up.

"Detective Maria. How are my parents doing?"

Maria froze up. She didn't want to have to tell Austin the bad news, but she really didn't have much of a choice in the situation. She took a deep breath, and looked at Austin with a saddened look on her face, which made Austin confused.

"W..What's wrong?" Austin asked

"Austin sweetie, I need to tell you something..." Maria said softly

"What is it?" Austin asked

Maria gulped, and prepaired herself for the worst.

"You see Austin, yesterday me and few police officers went over to your home to interview your parents. They didn't answer the door, and so we had to scout out the area to check if everything was okay. Then...we saw..something in the window that concerned us, so we busted through the door and we found..."

Austin's eyes began watering, he already knew what she was going to say. It didn't take a prodegy like him to figure it out. Maria noticed this, and started to tear up a bit herself.

"I'm sorry Austin...your parents...they're gone." Maria said sadly

In that instant, something inside of Austin cracked..His body shook violently, tears where already flowing down his face, and his lip quivered as he just silently sobbed. Maria immediatly wrapped her arms around Austin, and carressed him in a soft hug, rubbing his back to try and calm the now weeping kangaroo that was huddled against her. No words where said, as neither of them could say anything at this point. After a few minutes, Maria leg go of Austin, and just looked at him with pity.

"Wh...who's gonna...who's gonna take care of me..?" Austin said in between sobs

"As of now Austin, Pablo's mother has happily agreed to take you in. She's getting the adoption papers ready as we speak." Maria said

"Ok...How..how did they die?" Austin sobbed

"Your mother hung herself, and your father...he...shot himself." Maria said with great hestitation in her voice.

Austin said nothing, but continued to grieve for his now decesed parents.

"If you want Austin, I can give you some time alone if you want." Maria asked

"Sure...I...I...I just want Pablo..." Austin sniffled

"I'll go and get him Austin. You've had enought to deal with today, so i'll just let you rest for the rest of the day okay?" Maria said calmly

"Okay..." Austin said quietly

Maria nodded, and then started heading out of the door. The recorder and other items all packed up and ready to go. Just as Maria was about to exit the doorway, Austin called out to her.

"Detective."

"Yes Austin?" Maria said

"When you see that pig man." Austin then lifted up his head, to show a face filled with wrath and anger "Do me a favor, and make his life hell.."

"I'll do that for you Austin." Maria said as she closed the door to the room.

Maria took in a deep breath, the reaction was what she expected, but thankfully it didn't get too bad. Now that that was out of the way, she now had the testemony of Austin, which would then be added to the evedence to convict that fucked up man. However, before she decided to leave the hospital to go and turn in the evedince, she made her way towards one of the nurses in the hallway and asked about Pablo. The nurse cocked his head a bit at this, but after a little description given to him by Maria, he quickly recconised him. There, he took the detective to a room at the far end of the hallway. There he opened up a small window on the door and allowed Maria to look in.

"Do you know how long he's going to be in there for?" Maria asked the male nurse

"From what I've been told by the other doctors, he should be back into his room in the next hour or so. However, we're going to have to give him some medicine to relax him during the night, so that he doesn't have any more night terrors." The nurse said closing flipping through pages on his clipboard.

"Could I talk with him for a bit, it's needed for a case?" Maria asked

"I'm one hundred precent sure if I'm aloud to do that, Detective. However, I can talk with the..."

The nurse was quickly cut off, by the sound of Maria's cell phone going off.

"I'm sorry, it's my boss again." Maria said as she grabbed at her phone and answered the call

"That's fine, I'll be over in the next room if you need me." the nurse said as he turned away and walked into another patient's room

"Hello?" Maria said

"Detective, did manage to get Austin's side of the story?" Ezekel asked

"Yes Sir, I did." Maria responded

"Good, did you tell Austin." Ezekel asked

"Yes Captian...He didn't take it well." Maria said as a matter of factly

"Poor Kid...I had a feeling he wouldn't." Ezekel said

"Yeah...He just needs some time to recover." Maria said

"God...I can't imagine how much pain he must be in right now. First he gets kidnapped by that fat bastard, next he gets raped over and over again, now his parents are dead..Fuck me."

"As of right now Cheif, Pablo's mother is in the process of getting the papers ready to adopt Austin. So at least he won't have to suffer through the foster care services."

"Good. Now Detective, since you've already gotten the interview that we need, go on ahead and get back to the station."

"But sir, what about Pablo's interview?" Maria asked

"The testimony that Pablo gave with you at the station is enough. Besides, Austin's account should pretty much match up with everything." Ezekel responded

"Has anyone found any more evedence at the cabin?"

"Yes in fact, after searching around the main bedroom in the cabin..We found a camcorder and few SD cards in a large wooden box." Ezekel said

"Have you or anyone else viewed it's contents?"

"Yes, and we found some rather disturbing content on it..I'd rather not go into in as of right now. It's just best for you come to the station and veiw it yourself." Elzekel said

"Okay sir. Another question, has Alex Burns been detained?"

"Oh he's been detained alright. He's with us right now in one of the interigation rooms."

"Are we going to interogate him anytime soon?" Maria asked

"As of right now...no. He refuses to say anything untill his lawer arrives. Honestly with the heavy amount of evidence convicting this peice of shit, it'd be a miricle if any attorney would want to defend his sorry ass." Ezekele said

"I see, okay Cheif. I should be at the station with the evidence as soon as possible." Maria said

"Good, I'll see you there."

With that, the call ended. Maria took another look into the window of the room that contained the small penguin.

"I promise Pablo, that ass hat is going to get what's coming to him..and soon." Maria whispered

Maria then adjusted the coat she was wearing, and soon made her way out of the hospital as fast as she could. Upon arriving at the station, Maria gathered up the recorder, the files, and the notes that she had taken during the interview with Austin. She then made her way into the entrance of the station and looked around a bit. Then, her phone dinged. She quickly grabbed at her phone and checked it. It was a text:

"Hey, me and the other officers are in the interegation room to the left of my office. Should've told you that over the phone..sorry. "

Placing the phone back into it's holster, she quickly made her way towards the interigation room that was listed on the text message. As she walked, she could only think about what Austin had told her to do before she left the room "When you see him...make his life a living hell!" Those words continued to echo throughout her head with each step she took. The words finally died down, when she made her way into the interrigation room.

"Ah, Detective Maria. Thank you for coming." Ezekele said with a smile on his face

"No problem Cheif." Maria said

Maria looked down at the table, and saw Alex sitting next to it in a weel-chair. An oxygen tube coming out from his deformed nose, and down into an oxygen tank near the weelchair. Next to the chair was an IV bag and holder that was connected to his fat greasy wrist. Pain killers no-doubt. Alex just stared up at Maria with a sadistic smile on face, his rotten teeth giving off a foul odor that nearly caused everyone in the room to vomit form the stentch.

"Fucking hell, do you ever brush?" Ezekele said holding his nose in disgust

"No. At least not for people like you." Alex said letting out a loud belch in responce

"You do know why your here right?" Maria asked

"I ain't saying shit untill my lawyer arrives." Alex grunted

"That might be a while Alex...or how you should be called Pig man." Maria said with distain

"Is that what those little faggots call me? Ha! I love it!" Alex yelled out with joy

"You better shut that god-damn mouth up, you fucking cock sucker!" Ezekele snapped

"Or what? You can't do or say shit to me! As far as I'm concerned I can ramble on as much as I please." Alex spat

"You know Alex, your one ugly son of a bitch. Maybe that's the reason why you go after little kids, because no sane person would ever want to touch you." Maria sneered

Alex just laughed hard in responce. He didn't stop laughing, untill a loud knocking sound came from the door. Maria walked over towards it and opened it up. Once she did, a male ferret dressed in a fancy suit and tie walked in carring a briefcase in his paws.

"I see your his lawyer?" Ezekele asked

"Yes I am. The name's John C. Curtus. I'm here to represent my client." John said formally as he sat down next to Alex

"Have they asked you any questions yet?" John asked Alex

"No..Just some petty insults and shit." Alex said grinning

"I see." John said as he pulled out a black curved box, pulling out a pair of black specticles and placing them on his face.

"Enough with the chit chat." Maria began "Let's get this show on the road."

"Fine by me." Alex groaned

Ezekele then walked over towards Maria, and then whispered something in her ear. Maria nodded after he had finished what he had to say, and with that Ezekele walked out of the interigation room.

"Wait a second, where the hell is going?" John asked standing up

"He's going to get a few things, so we can start this all up. Now sit down." Maria ordered

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. Not a single word or sound indicated that Ezekele was coming back to the room. John just tapped away on the desk, while Alex continued to stare at Maria with a wide perverted smile on his face.

"Is he coming or what" John called out

"He should be here any minute now." Maria answered

"It's been fifteen minutes already, and nothing has happened yet! My client is sitting here, most likely in extream pain, and needs to go back to the hospital where he belongs. If your boss isn't back in the next two minutes, this inteview is over!" John threatened

"Dude, calm your tits. I'm not in any pain right now. In fact, I can't wait to see what kind of evidence that asshole has." Alex giggled

"Alex, with all due sincerity. Could you shut up." John said calmly

"I can say whatever the fuck I want." Alex spat

Just as the conversation was about to get heated, the door to the interegation room opened up slowly. Everyone looked at the doorway, to see Captian Ezekel walk in, with many files and even a camcorder in his hands.

"So Alex, you ready for your ass to get handed to you?" Ezekele said with a smirk

"You wish, you stupid cunt." Alex muttered under his breath

Ezekele then placed the rest of the files on the desk, and then just stared at Alex with a giant grin on his face.

"What's that?" Alex asked

"Oh nothing much, just your criminal record, the tapes and camera footage of dozens of children, and DNA samples from your little jerky stuff at you cabin." Ezlekel said

Alex's eyes widened as the captian started to flip into one of the manilla envelopes and pull out a series of photos and place them on the table.

"Do you, by any chance, know who these kids are?" Ezekele asked

Both Alex and John both looked down at the photos that where placed in front of them. One photo was of Tyrone, the other of Uniqua, and the final one of Tasha.

"No, I don't." Alex lied

"Bullshit!" Maria yelled "These kids where the last ones that you kidnapped, tortured, and killed back at that cabin."

"And what proof do you have against my client?" John asked

"Well, according to DNA evedence done by our forenzic team. We found traces of their blood all over the cabin, not to mention their fingerprints as well." Ezekele said

"My question to you Alex is this. Why did you do it? Why did you murder those kids!" Maria yelled

"I don't have to answer to you, bitch!" Alex growled

"That's fine Alex, we'll just let all of the eveidence speak for you. Let's see here." Ezekele said flipping through multiple files and laying out

"The Jerky that you made was tested, and through DNA annalysis, and it was found to be made of the bodies of various children, not just the ones that you kiddnapped."

Ezekele then placed another picture down, this time of the rotting corpses that had been found at the scene of the crime.

"Bodies of multiple children where found underneath your cabin through a hatch, most of them showing sighns of blunt force trauma to the head, and various other indents and other injuries caused by blunt force."

Maria then placed down the files that contained both Austin and Pablo's rape kit.

"Not too mention the rape kits that were preformed on both Austin and Pablo, that found seaminal fluid that was still alive too."

"We also have footage of your little homemade snuff kiddy porn that was boxed away in your room. Including an almost four hour long video of you raping Austin over and over and over again." Ezekele growled

More and more pages of evidence, photos, and screenshots from the homemade videos that had been on the tapes where shown.

"Honestly Alex, we could go on and on and on with this. And all these folders, pictures, and video footage that we have, is only the tip of the iceburg. We've also have your records of your litte past child fiddling days too. There's honestly nothing that you can say or do at this point Alex...your fucked and you know it." Maria said with a grin on her face

Alex's attorney John took a close look at some of the evedince before him, and sighed.

"Fine, what's your plea deal?" John asked

"Fuck that, he isn't getting a deal...In fact he'd be lucky to get life in prison for the stuff he's done." Ezekele spat

"Fine then, we'll see you in court." John said packing up his suitcase

"Oh you bet your ass we'll see you there." Maria said

With that, John packed the rest of his things into his suitcase, and began to wheel Alex out of the interigation room. Once the two of them where out, Maria and Ezekele both high fived each other.

"This case is going to be done and over with really soon. Once a jury takes one look at this evedence, they're going to have his ass roasted in the electric chair." Ezekele said joyfully

"One question though, will Austin and Pablo have to testify? " Maria asked

"Well, you do have the recordings. So it's not very likely that they will have to testify, however have them ready to do such, if the judge orders them to do so." Ezekele said

"Will do. When's the trial supposed to start?" Maria asked

"Tommorow. All the evedence has been turned in, and the case is already ready to go to court." Ezekele said "Now, I need you to go and get yourself some rest, I'll tell Pablo's mother about the case coming up." Ezekele said

"Thank you." Maria said

"No problem." Ezlekele responded

After that, Maria then made her way out of the station, and back into her car. The sun had already began setting by the time she had she had already got into her car. As she drove off to her house, she braced herself for what was to come the next day. The case to end this insanity.

The very next day, Maria readied herself mentaly and physically for the case that was to come. Before the trial started, she made her way to the hospital and made sure to talk with both Austin and Pablo about what was to come of the court case, and to ready themselves if they where to be called up to the stand. The two of them where nervious, but determined to have Alex put away for life (at least for Pablo that is). Austin however, wanted nothing else more than to see that pig man fry slowly and painfully in that electric chair. After the talk, Maria then made her way to the courthouse, with Elezebeth fallowing behind her with the two boys. Once they arrived, Maria directed the three of them to go and sit in one of the court house pews and wait for the case to start.

" The case should be starting in a few minutes. You three just stay comfortable untill then okay?" Maria said in a soft voice

"Okay." Austin and Pablo both said in uison

Maria smiled, and ruffled the fur/feathers in top of the boys heads to encourage them, before walking out of the courtroom. Maria then stood near the enterance doors, waiting for the captian to arrive so that she could be given instructions on what she needed to do next. Almost in an instant, Ezekele came walking into the main doors of the courthouse and walked up towards Maria with a small smile on his face.

"Detective Maria." Ezekele said

"Welcome Captian. Well, today's the day."

"Yes it is. Here is what I need you to do today. I need you to just simply sit next to Austin and Pablo through the whole trial today. I've already handed over the evedence to the prosecutor already." Ezekele said

"Who's going to be the prosecutor?" Maria asked

"One of the best prosecutors in town. Emily F. Tanner." Ezekele answered

"I've heard about her, she apperently hasn't lost a single case in her time as a lawyer." Maria said scraching her chin.

"Yup, she's one of million, especially if it involves cases anything to do with children." Ezekele said

"What about the judge?" Maria asked "We don't need another corrupt one running the case."

"Don't you worry about that Detective." Ezekele began" Judge Damian is a judge that is dedicated to his job, and he takes no shit from anyone. Especially child preditors."

"Good." Maria said

"Alright, let's get in there. The case is going to begin a few minutes." Ezekele said, opeining the door and walking into the courtroom.

Minutes passed, and the courtoom was suprisingly full to the brim with people. Apperently a heavy amount of people in the town wanted the same thing that Austin and Pablo wanted, justice. One by one, the juriers all assumed their seat in the jury. Then, once Alex and his lawyer finally arrived at the courtroom and assumed their spots on the defendent side. The judge walked out of his office, clad in black robe, and in his hand a solid oak cain.

" Case number 1708, People vs Alex Barns. All rise for the honorable coris nor, Judge Damian presiding." the court ballif called out

Everyone in the courtroom rose up for the judge, who (due to his age) had a bit of a hard time getting up the stairs and to his seat. However, he managed to get there with little help needed.

"Curse this god forsaken athritis. Anyway, you all may be seated." Judge Damian called out

Everyone sat down in an instant.

"Okay, let's see here." Judge Damian said pulling out his glasses and putting them on his face "What are the charges?"

"Murder in the first degree, sexual assault of a minor, cannibalism, assault and battery, illegal use of a weapon, rape of a minor, assault on a police officer, attempted murder and kidnapping, kidnapping, pre meditated murder, indangering the welfare of a child, and a few other charges as well." The Prosecuter Emily read out

"Good Lord...that's alot of charges. How does the defendent plead?"

"Not guilty by reason of insanity." John called out

"How much on Bail?"

"Reprmand your honor, this man is a flight risk, and a wanted sex offender. He too much of a danger to society to be given bail." Emily said

"Your honor, my client here is paralized from the waist down due to a gunshot wound. I hightly doubt he'd be able to even get out of room, much less try and get on a plane." John said

"That may be true , but given the risk, I'll have to side with over there. Now that that's all out of the way, let's start with opening statements. you may start now." Judge Damian responded

"Thank you, your honor." Emily said, before getting up from her seat and making her way towards the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury. I would like to thank you all for taking your time to come and be apart of this case on you spare time. With that, I try and keep this brief. This case that you are here to wittness today is involving that man over there, Alex J. Burns. That man is currently under arrest for the torture, mutliation, and rape of numerious children in the area. As you will see in the evedence presented to you in a little while. I hope and pray that you take the time to observe the eviedence and make a proper judgement. Thank you."

With that, Emily walked back into her seat with no final word.

"Well you where right about one thing .That was certianly short. Now, Mr.J your opening statement?

Josh immediatly stood up, and without hesitiation began his statement.

"Like said before, I welcome you all. Now, I'm not the one for formalities, so I'll just cut to the case. The prosecution would like you to belive that my client over there is a sadistic monster, hell bent on the murder of young children and the like. But I do wish to tell you all that my client is nothing like that. He is, however, mentaly unstable in many forms. I hope that you all make the right decision, thank you."

Like with Emily, Josh made his way back towards his desk and sat down upon it.

"Well, another short statement. If anything, this case should be over by end of the day if all things go quickly." The judge stated "Okay prosecutor, you may start first."

"Thank you your honor. I'd like to start this case off, with providing evedience number 625 and 780."

Emily then pulled out a large evedence bag that contained every single tape that had been found inside of the cabin bedroom, as well as the recording device that Maria had used to record the inteviews of both Pablo and Austin. She then grabbed them, and placed them onto the judges desk.

"My lord, these are a lot of tapes." The judge said puzzled

"Yes your honor, and with your premission, i'd like to play them for the jury." Emily said

"Does the defence have any objections to this motion?" The judge asked

"No your honor." the defence attorney responded

"Well then, the motion is granted." The judge said

"One more thing your honor, these tapes and recordings are rather graphic. I also would like to ask that the courtroom be cleared in order to spare them from the...tramatic sights that will be played." Emily said

"Given the nature of the crimes and accusations, I'll allow it. I here by order this courtroom to be cleared out untill further notice. However, this is not a recess. So you may not leave the courthouse untill I give the order." The judge then slammed his gavel down at least four times, before everyone (including Pablo and Austin) made their way out of the courtroom in droves. Once everyone was out, the doors to the courtroom where shut and locked from the inside, as to keep away any prying eyes. While this was going on, both Pablo and Austin looked at each other in confusion and then turned their heads towards Detective Maria.

"What's going on?" Austin asked

"The jury is going to listen to the evedence." Maria answered

"Oh...okay." Austin said

Despite the doors being closed, almost everyone could hear the gasps of the jury members. Maria herself knew that they'd all be doing a lot more than gasping once they watched the tapes. During the course of a few hours, the jury, judge, the plantif and defendent all watched every single tape, and listened to the recordings as well. The jury memebers, by the end of it all, where eaither shaking violently, gagging and/or vomiting. The judge just held his head in his hands in disgust. Hell even Alex's attorney looked with distain at his clinet for the disgusting shit that he done to all of those children. Seeing as how everyone in the courtroom was deeply...disturbed. The judge immediatly ordered a thirty minute recess to be held. Once it was ordered, a majority of the jury ran out of the courtroom, and into the restrooms to vomit. Others, just sat in their seats, completely tramustised by what they had seen. The rest just walked out of the courtroom in disgust. After a quick lunch break, everyone was soon back into the courtroom, ready to get this entire thing over with.

"All Rise!" The courtroom ballif called out once again

Judge Damian walked out of his office, branding a sickly look on his face. No doubt having been caused by the tapes and the audio recordings.

"Okay...I think we're all ready to con..continue with this case."

Judge Damina looked over at the defendents table, and noticed that the defendent's lawyer was no where in sight.

" , what the hell happened to your lawyer?" Judge Damian demanded

"He quit." Alex said flatly

"Well, as much as I want nothing more than to see you hang for the shit you've done to those kids...I have to get you another lawyer." The judge said begrudgingly

"Don't bother your honor. I'll defend myself." Alex said

"Fine, I'll alow it. Defence, call up your first wittness." The Judge said

"Gladly your honor. Defence calls Pablo to the stand." Alex said, all to joyfully

There was a slight gasp amongst the crowd of people, which normally would've had the judge slamming his gavel down to quiet the people, but this time, he allowed it. Pablo froze in his seat, grasping Austin's hand tightly. He looked over at Maria, who had already begun to get up from her seat.

"Your honor? Call him up." Alex said

"You shut the hell up. I will alow the wittness to take the time that he needs to come up." The judge snapped

"Do..I..Do I need to go up there?" Pablo whispered, his body shaking with fear

"I'm afraid so Pablo, but I'll be there to help you." Maria whispered back

With much hesitation, Pablo got up from his seat, and walked down the isle. His flipper grasped tightly in Maria's paw. Everyone in the jury looked at the young avian, their faces showed a look of sorrow and pity. Maria then helped Pablo up to the chair and sat him down. The court ballif walked up towards Pablo.

"Raise your right flipper." the officer demanded, to which Pablo obeyed

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help you God?"

"Yes sir." Pablo responded back

Once that was done, Alex wheeled himself over towards the young avian, a big perverted grin on his face. Pablo, at this point, already wanted to vomit his guts out just looking at the man. The judge noticed this, and glaired down at the pig man and growled

"You so much as threaten him, or even look at him the wrong way. So help me God, I'll have you held in contempt of court. You got that?"

"Yes your honor." Alex stated flatly

"So Pablo, during the inteview that you had with Detective Maria here, you said that I had you tied down to a chair by your flippers? Am I correct?" Alex asked

"Y...y..yes." Pablo said, still shaking

"May I ask you Pablo, did you by any chance, be able to see anything?"

"N..no." Pablo said

"So how is it that you where able to see what I supposely did to your friend Tasha and Uniqua?" Alex asked again

"I...I don't know." Pablo muttered

"Need I remind you Pablo, that you are under oath. And that lying on the stand can get in jail for a long time?"

Pablo continued to shake, he felt like he was going to pass out from fear.

"Answer the question Pablo." Alex said firmly

"I...I know." Pablo said, tears forming in his eyes

"So answer my question. How where you able to see me attacking your friends!?" Alex yelled

"Th...there was a light in the kitchen." Pablo answered

"Another question, you said that I raped you. How exactly could that even be possible since I am a big guy." Alex boasted

"Objection!" The prosecuter called out

"Or are you useing that excuse to cover up the fact that your a faggot?" Alex spat

"Objection!" The prosecuter yelled

"Sustained. Alex you better ask real question, before I beat you with my gavel!" The judge threatened

"Yes your honor. One last question Pablo, what did I do to you?, In your words." Alex asked

Pablo started to shake violently, his stomach began twisting into knots, and a river of tears flowed down his face. He was ready to just give up right then and there, when all of a sudden, three voices called out to him. He opened up his tear stained eyes, and saw them. His friends; Tasha, Uniqua, and Tyrone sitting right next him, they shined a pure white light and their usual clothing was now a long white robe. Everything in the courtroom seemed to slow down to a snail's pace in the process.

"Hey Pablo." Tyrone said smiling

"T..tyrone. Is that y...you?" Pablo asked

"Yeah buddy, it's me." Tyrone said

"And don't forget about us!" Tasha and Uniqua said in unison

"G..guys it's you. What are doing here?" Pablo asked

"We're here to help you out Pablo." Tyrone said

"Really?" Pablo said

"You bet Pablo." Tasha said

"What should I do?" Pablo whimpered

"You need to let go of your fear and stand up to that pig man! Tell everyone in the court everything that he did to you and us. I promise you Pablo, once you do that. The pig man will have nothing to use against you, and then he will be defeted." Tasha said

"And don't worry, we'll be by your side the whole time. You just speak, and we'll all get rid of that fear in you." Uniqua said

"Th..Thank you guys. I love you all." Pablo whimpered

"We love you too Pablo. Now let's get you back into that courtroom." Tasha said

"I'm not going to ask again, answer the question!" Alex yelled

Pablo immediatly broke out of his trance, and lifted his head up to meet the pig man's snarling gaze. All ounces of fear and dread that had been present in his body, where now all gone. Replacing it, was a sence of confidence, hope, and fearlessness. Pablo gazed at the pig man once more, and smirked.

"Fine, I'll answer." Pablo began

Alex's face soon dropped from a sadistic grin, to a look of fear.

"You drugged the marshmellows that were in the cooler, and dragged us all into your disgusting cabin. Then you killed my friends and then raped me!" Pablo screamed

Alex took a step back.

"He..he was supposed to break...what the fuck is going on?" Alex said in his head

"Then you raped my boyfriend Austin, and then you had the audactiy to try and kidnap me again. Well guess what you peice of shit! Your done with, it's over now. Your not going to get into my head anymore, no more crying, no more fear. I'm going to make sure of it that you beg me to spare your life by the time i'm done with you!"

Alex's heart dropped down to his stomach, and his face now bore a defeted and destroyed look. He wheeled himself back to his desk, and then said.

"I'm changing my plea. I plead guilty your honor."

There was a hushed murmuring in the crowd, which caused the judge to swing his gavel on the table to get everyone to shut up.

"I see. Well I accept your plead. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I thank you for your time here. You will be compensated greatly for your work done today." Judge Damian said with a smile.

"As for you , Are you ready for the sentencing?" the judge asked

"Yeah." Alex said defeted

"Pablo and Austin, I wish to ask you two to come to bench." Judge Damian said with a smile on his face.

Without hesitation, both Pablo and Austin made their way towards the judge. The ballif helping the two of them up the steps.

"Austin..Pablo." The judge began "On beahalf of this courtroom, I wish to commend you two for being so brave in telling your account. Austin, you may not have said anything during this trial, but your testemony as well as your coroperation helped bring this disgusting man to justice. More than that, you sacrificed your own self just to save your best friend. You my dear kangaroo. Are a hero and a true friend. Pablo, in all my years of being a judge, you are the first child that i've seen to stand up towards your attacker face to face. Not many children are able, or desire, to do that kind of thing. Yet you concured your fears and showed that man that your are stronger than he is. And now that he's seen that you wouldn't allow him to control you anymore, he's given up. You two are true heros. Which is why I want to ask you two a question. Do you want me to sentence this man to death, or give him life in prison?"

Austin and Pablo both looked at each other, and nodded.

"Kill him." the two said in union

Alex's eyes widened with fear, as he began to thrash around in his wheelchair.

"As you wish. Alex , by the power vested in me by the state, I here by sentence you to death by the electric chair. Your death will be carried out tommorow at 6pm. This court is abjured." The judge said as he slammed the hammer down onto the table, sealing Alex's fate.

Alex just sat there in his wheelchair, unmoving, as the ballif took him away. The sound of applause and cheers from the people in the courtroom rang out like an orcristrah. Even the judge himself applauded. Once both Austin and Pablo where taken down from the judge's seat, the two of them embraced and kissed each other in celebration of this event. Justice was served that day, and Alex in just 24 hours, will forever be confined to the debts of hell for all eternity to be torn apart and raped by demons untill judgement day.

The next day went by as quickly as it could, Alex was taken out of his cell. He was dressed in a prison jumpsuit, and was chained from head to toe with handcuffs and collars. Now he knew what it felt like when he did that to the children he tortured and killed. As he continued to walk towards the execution room, both detective Maria and Captian Ezekele walked next to him and glared at him with huge grins on their faces.

"How's it feel to be chained up like an animal pig man?" Maria geered

"I bet you like that you son of a bitch. Just like the children you attacked." Ezekele spat

Upon arrival at the execution room, Alex was strapped down onto the chair, and braced himself for his final moments on earth. That is, untill the door opened up and both Pablo and Austin walked in.

"What the fuck are they doing here!?" Alex screamed

"We're here to end your life, like you did to our friends." Austin said coldly

Pablo just smirked once again at the pig man in front of him. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Just the petrified look on Alex's face was enough to satsify him. In unison, the two placed one arm/fipper onto the switch, and then pulled it down hard.

The shockwave of electricity course through the body of the pig man, causing his entire body to shoot up, smoke coming from off of his pores. Foam came out of the pig's mouth, as his eyes burst in their sockets, sending rivers of juice and blood pouring down his face. This continued for a good fifteen whole minutes, untill Austin and Pablo pulled the switch up, turning the machine off. The pigman's body was almost charred black from the heavy amount of electricity that coursed through his body. He was dead for sure. His body was then taken out of the room and dumped into a large dirt hole in the ground and buried soul immediatly plummeting into the deepest, darkest pits of hell. This was end of the Alex, otherwise known as The Pig Man.


End file.
